Sight
by sad bitch writes
Summary: Evelyn Gilbert is Elena's twin sister. After the car accident that took their parents lives Evelyn lost her sight but in its place she gained something even more powerful. After almost a year away Evelyn is finally returning to Mystic Fall only to learn that everything is not back to normal. Set in season two from episode four. Warning- dark themes and flawed OC.
1. Home Again

Hello all. I published this fic before under the title 'Road to Hell' on a different account however ended up dropping it due to a huse case of writer's block. A few months ago I decided to try again with this story because I think it has potential. I have edited the original chapters and written some new ones. So without further adieu here is my newer, improved story I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD just Evelyn and the mess she makes.

* * *

 **Home Again**

 _Well my life has gone to complete and utter shit._

This was the first thought that entered my head as I stepped out of my aunt Jenna's car and into the driveway. The air was warm and dry, not a hint of the impending autumn anywhere. The scent of freshly mowed grass and family barbeques hung in the air. I could hear the faint melody of bird song from somewhere above me, and the laughter and shouts of children making the most of the last few weeks of summer. However I could see nothing.

Last year my twin sister, Elena and I had been at a party. This was not unusual, being two of the most popular girls in school meant we were always invited to parties, but this one was different. I had a bad feeling all day so when Elena came up to me later that evening, just before we sat down to enjoy family night, begging me to come with her, I knew it was a bad idea.

I tried to explain my feelings to her but she wouldn't hear it. We never went anywhere without each other and so eventually I gave in and agreed to go with her. That was about the worst mistake I ever made.

After about half an hour of partying Elena had already gotten into a fight with Matt, so we called Mom and Dad, who came to collect us. Everything was fine until we came to Wickery Bridge. Without warning Dad lost control of the car. Adrenaline and fear bubbled up from my stomach as the feeling of pure weightlessness took over and just for a split second, we were flying.

Then we hit the water. The force jerked my body to the side and my head hit the window with a sickening crack. The last thing I ever saw was Elena's terrified expression, arms reaching out to me.

I must have passed out for a second after that because the next thing I always remember was the terrible pain in my head and the suffocating darkness that I found myself ensnared in. All I knew was that I needed to escape or I would die here trapped within this terrible pain. Death wasn't an option. At least not then.

I remember that the window was smashed. I cut myself on the jagged edges as I made my escape and I remember collapsing at the shore unable to catch my breath and then nothing. I passed out and woke again in the hospital three days later.

I could feel the anger rise in my chest, the festering ball of hate growing as these thoughts and memories began swirling around my head. I tried to think of happier things, like Jeremy and how I would soon be with him. I think the worst thing about being away for so long was not being near him. We had talked every night over the phone but it's not the same as sitting next to him, feeling his presence, holding onto him. I missed him. It had been almost nine months since we had been in the same state. I couldn't wait to see him and from the sounds of it neither could he.

Jenna must have texted them to let them know we had arrived as I could sense the presence of both Jer and Elena's minds waiting excitedly just inside the front door looking forward to seeing me.

That's another thing that changed after the accident. I began to read minds and hear thoughts. It was as if the trauma had destroyed some kind of wall I never knew existed. All of a sudden the thoughts of everyone around me began pouring into my head and I was powerless to stop it.

Over time I learnt to control my new found abilities and even harness them, using it to peer into the minds of others uncover their darkest secret and learn what they thought.

Although I could no longer see with my eyes I found that I was now able to worm my way into the minds around me and see through their eyes. It wasn't half as good as being able to see myself, I could only see what others saw, not what I wanted and the images were never as clear or colorful as they had once been but it was much better than nothing. I would never complain.

It had been scary in the beginning, waking up in hospital to darkness and the thoughts of hundreds of people crushing down on me. It was the most terrifying moment of my life. I heard them all, every single thought. I could hear old women dieing, new life bursting into existence, terrible hopelessness but also breathtaking happiness. It was too much to bear. I knew I was going crazy. After only a few seconds of madness I began to scream and after a few more seconds had passed, I was sedated by the nurses who believed I was in pain.

I shuddered at this memory, desperately trying to repress it back into some dark forgotten corner of my mind.

"Don't forget your cane." Jenna chirped interrupting my thoughts, "Don't want you falling and hurting yourself on the first day back."

Ignoring her completely I turned and walked back towards the house, refusing to reply to such a stupid comment. I made sure to flip her off as I walked away. I didn't need my stupid cane, not with her eyes following me all the way up the drive. I looked into her mind and used her sight to guide me up to the front door leaving her to deal with my luggage. How I hated her pitying thoughts and careful words. I hated it all.

Before I could even raise my fist to bang on the door it was flung open by an over excited Jeremy who hadn't seemed to be able to contain himself any longer. The next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air and hugged tightly. I feared suffocation. Grinning, I wrapped my arms around my brother and laughed as he swung me around and squeezed me tighter.

"Calm down Jer... can't... breath!" I gasped and carefully as if I was some tiny china doll he placed me back on the ground, holding me at arm's length to survey me properly.

"You've lost weight," He finally said, "and you shrunk."

I laughed at this comment "I didn't shrink Jer, you just became a giant."

Jeremy pulled me in for another bone crushing hug.

I smiled softly at him pulling myself from his embrace.

"I missed you too." Elena whisper from just inside the door. I pretended not to hear.

"I'm kind of tired so I think I'll head up to my room to relax for a bit."

"I'll come too." Jeremy chirped a little too innocently.

"Jer it's fine, I don't need a babysitter I'm not about to off myself, you don't need to keep me under suicide watch."

"I know, I know I just want to catch up. I've missed you."

Sighing I decided not to press the issue, knowing that resistance was futile. They would all probably be on high suicide alert for the next few days as they got used to having me home again. It was the same for the first week in the psych ward. At least here I could go to the bathroom alone.

Me and Jer trudged up the stairs chatting. As I moved towards Elena I could feel her tense up and when I brushed by her we both relaxed. We hadn't been on good terms since the accident, barely speaking and going out of our way to not end up alone together. Neither of us could find it in ourselves to forgive the other and so we were both trapped in this awkward limbo. Neither of us sure how we should act around each other. I hated her not because going to the party had been her idea or that she had insisted that mom and dad pick us up. No I could have stopped her. I could have said no. I was equally to blame. I hated that she could see and I could not, that she was able to go on living and not be submerged in thoughts like I had been, that she could live, oblivious and naive to the thoughts around her and I had to live a lie. Maybe that made me selfish but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forgive.

When we reached my room Jeremy threw himself across my bed while I meandered around the room reacquainting myself with it. Despite the cool uncaring front I put up for Jenna and Elena I had missed this place. It brought me back memories of a happier time.

We stayed up there for a while, just relaxing, listening to music and enjoying eachothers company. I was happy to find my small stash of rollies were still hidden under the window where I had left them and even happier to find Jeremy no longer smoked.

"Proud of you." I said when he refused my offer. "They destroy your lungs, you know." I said imitating Elena as I took another drag from my cigarette and blew the smoke out my open window.

We talked a little but not too much and Jeremy was careful to keep away from heavier subjects such as Mom, Dad and Elena.

After a few hours I had begun to drift off. It was peaceful here, sitting in my window seat, listening to music while Jeremy read silently on my bed. I was drifting in and out of sleep content to stay like this for the rest of the day. If not for the eruption of voices which came suddenly from the hall, I would have. I sat up startled, which caused Jeremy to jump up also and drop whatever book he had been reading.

"Shit Eve, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Jer but what's happening down there?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot Jenna's hosting some kind of barbecue, I should probably go down there and help out." He jumped off the bed but paused at the door. "Do ya want to come... or maybe I could just stay up here with you..."

"Jer I'll be fine up here for half an hour, promise not to do anything but sit here and listen to the chillies while you're gone."

Jer watched me for another few seconds before deciding to trust me. I was glad. I didn't want to keep him away from anyone and I didn't mind hanging out by myself. It beat having to go down stairs and talk with people who would only be awkward and uncomfortable around me after everything that had happened.

I got up and lay across my bed. Content to simply relax up here alone. I was planning to stay like this and wait for everyone to finally leave, that is until I hit a wall. Not literally, that would have been difficult to do from bed but after a while I got curious and decided to see what was happening down there. Reaching out with my mental probs I began searching through the heads of everyone downstairs. I could sense Jer and Jenna chatting together and Elena was talking to Caroline but when I reached out to Caroline, I hit a wall. I couldn't sense anything off her. Her mind was simply cold and blank, like a corpse. All I could sense from her was a cold presence, as hard as I tried I couldn't get a read off her. This was the only mind that I had ever had any problems accessing.

Sighing in frustration I decide to move on and investigate the other two minds which seemed to be in the kitchen, maybe I would be able to find out what was going on with Caroline. However as I reached out to the first mind I found that it too was like hers and could get nothing off it. I had never come across a mind like this before and now here I was presented with two at once. It couldn't be a coincidence.

I knew I would get nowhere with this mind so instead of wasting my energy on it I turned to the last mind. Although I couldn't get a proper read on this mind either, I could still understand some things. Unlike the other two, this mind wasn't completely silent, it was more like a radio station that you continued to listen to despite the fact you were almost out of range, it had that fuzzy unfocused quality to it. If I concentrated hard enough I found that I could hear some things. For example I knew that Mason Lockwood was the man in possession of this mind but not much else.

I huffed angrily, annoyed at not knowing what was going on. Finally I couldn't bear to simply lay in bed for a moment longer and as my curiosity overcame me and I decided to go downstairs and investigate.

Sliding off my bed I padded silently down the stairs and towards the kitchen where I knew two of the three strange minds were lurking. I paused outside the kitchen wary of entering. I could hear Mason and the other man talking quietly together. Without sparing any chance for second thoughts I marched quickly into the room, heading in the direction I knew the two men to be.

"Hey there Mase, long time no see." I joked.

"Oh hi Eve... I didn't know... I mean Jenna didn't mention... you're back! It's good to see you..." Mason spluttered.

I laughed at Mason's attempts to act casual around me and pretend everything was normal. "Jeez Mase." I finally interrupted, taking pity on him. "Calm down I know I'm all grown up and gorgeous now, but at least try to maintain some composure."

At this Mason seemed to relax and slip back into his usual self. "I'll always see you as that cute kid who ran around naked with Tyler in my yard, despite how gorgeous you may be now."

"Dude that was one time and it was a rough period in my life, I had only just found out santa wasn't real."

We laughed at the memory until the man with the strange mind interrupted reminding me why I had come down here.

"Hello there I'm Damon Salvatore, I don't believe we've met."

"Damon it's me Eve, we were talking just the other day in the supermarket."

"Wait what..." He trailed off while Mason and I dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"I'm only messing with ya." I smirked "I'm Evelyn, Elena's twin sister. I've been... away for a while. I presume you move here recently?"

"My brother Stefan and I moved here a few months back."

"That explains why I haven't noticed you before, I must have left just before you arrived."

"Where did you go?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well that is an awfully personal question don't ya think Mase?"

"I'd have to agree Eve." Mason laughed as Damon glowered at them both.

Although I had appeared relaxed and calm throughout the interaction I was actually tense and focused inside directing the full force of my mental abilities at Damon's mind trying to find any crack or blemish that would allow me to worm my way into the fortress that surrounded his thoughts. Despite my many attempts I had no luck and already I felt the beginnings of a migraine approaching as a result of all the mental stress and strain I had forced myself through. I finally gave up after another few minutes of mundane, idle chitchat.

"Well it's been fun but I think I'm gonna head, see ya." I chirped waving in their direction

It was just as I turned to walk back upstairs that I realized I could not look into either man's head and right now I was completely blind. It was just as this occurred to me that I walked face first into a wall and fell backwards landing promptly on my bum. I could hear both Mason and Damon laughing as I attempted to stand rubbing my bruised backside.

"Damn walls always getting in my way."

When I finally pulled myself into a standing(ish) position I moved, much slower this time, arms outstretched before me, towards the door, careful to avoid any more of those pesky walls.

I breathed a massive sigh of relief when I finally made it back to the hall. Something didn't feel right. I needed to figure out what was going on.

* * *

She was interesting. When she first came into the kitchen Damon had mistaken her for Elena but on closer look there were differences. Unlike Elena she had short hair which barely made it to her shoulders and frizzed around her head in an unkempt cloud. She was much skinnier, too skinny, she looked like she would blow over in the wind. Then there were her eyes; black, cold and unseeing unlike her twins soft brown ones.

Damon hadn't even realised she was blind until she, quite humorously, walked straight into that wall. She carried herself with such grace, like a dancer. The way she moved was so sure, completely unlike that of a person without the use of their sight.

Although she looked calm and chatted away to the two men Damon could tell her mind was on something else completely. Most would have missed the subtle tensing of her jaw every now and then or the slight narrowing of her eyes, but he hadn't. It was as if she was attempting to solve an increasingly difficult puzzle and getting nowhere, however her voice had never wavered once during the conversation and she'd never made any obvious signs of annoyance.

Something wasn't right. It left the vampire with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. First Mason and now this. Even if she was Elena's twin he didn't trust her. He would be keeping an eye on her.


	2. Dark Reality

Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Evelyn and nothing else.

* * *

 **Dark Reality**

 _I'm back in the car. I know what will happen next and yet I am powerless to stop it. Before I can open my mouth and warn my family we are hurtling out of control through the air. Time slows as the water gets closer and closer..._

I bolted upright in bed gasping for breath. I tried to tell myself that it was only a dream, that it was over now but that offered no real comfort because I knew that no matter what I say it won't change what happened, no matter how many times I relive the accident I will never be able to change what happened.

Soft sounds of my family moving around the house pulled me from my dark thoughts and I listened as they went about their daily routine. I had been away for a little under a year and I had forgotten about the small fact that my family were notoriously early risers.

 _What the actual fuck?_

I mean who really gets up at nine o'clock in the morning during the summer. A quick glance into the mind of my brother who was up and about confirmed that my family did. It wasn't just that they were up early, they were doing it voluntarily to help the historical society or something along those lines. Who does shit like that, can they get any preppier?

In the middle of my silent rant I noticed Jeremy's mind approaching my bedroom. I didn't have the slightest intention of accompanying them to the park. No matter how much he begged I would never willingly participate in those community events. I shuddered at the thought.

I burrowed deeper under my covers and evened out my breathing as Jeremy poked his head around the corner, pretending to sleep. Despite the poor acting he bought it and after a few seconds of watching my (fake) sleeping figure he left closing the door quietly behind him.

As he walked away I managed to catch the tail end of his thoughts. Three words stood out from the rest: _Mason Lockwood, werewolf._

The way he thought it was what alarmed me, it was so sure, so calm, like he believed it completely. Like it wasn't the craziest thing he had ever heard.

I tried to get some more information out of his head but before I could he was down stairs, out the door and out of my range. I needed to get to the bottom of this. What had been happening in Mystic Falls while I was gone? First the unusual minds and now this, something wasn't right here.

I wasted no time jumping out of bed towards my wardrobe. Although I would never admit it I was grateful Jenna had unpacked and organised my clothes for me, it made everything so much easier. I located a pair of denim shorts, an oversized t-shirt and a large hoodie, along with a pair of worn ankle boots easily despite my lacking sight and quickly pulled them on. Grabbing my phone and keys I shoved them unceremoniously into my beat up old messenger bag. I didn't bother to brushing my hair knowing all effort was futile. Before I left I grabbed my dad's old watch, clasping it carefully around my wrist, it was older than me and probably didn't even work anymore but he gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday and after the accident I didn't like to go anywhere without it.

I rushed down stairs hurrying out the door before Jenna could stop me. I grabbed my cane so as not to raise any suspicions or worries and keep up the appearance of the helpless, blind, Gilbert girl.

The walk didn't take long and using the thoughts and images from several different minds I made it there without incident. I could feel the stares, and hear the whispers and curious thoughts as I walked through the park in search of Jeremy. My anger burned inside me as I thought of all those sad housewives gossiping about me and why I had been away so long. I liked to pretend I didn't give a shit what anyone thought about me but even so I still pulled the long sleeves of my hoodie down as far as they would go, rubbing my arms self consciously.

I searched for a while but I couldn't hear Jer's familiar train of thought anywhere. After the fourth person came up to me asking if I was lost or needed help, I finally lost all will.

"I'm fine." I snapped at my concerned neighbor, "Or at least I would be if nosy bitches like you didn't keep coming up to me and asking if I'm lost. I'm seventeen, not five."

The woman stormed away muttering under her breath about 'teens today' and 'ungrateful brats'. I replied by aiming a two fingered salute at her retreating figure. I didn't want nor need their help. I wasn't an invalid, but as that thought occurred to me a small nagging voice in the back of my mind piped up and reminded me that in fact I was. Despite my talents I was still blind and that would never change.

Instead of continuing my seemingly pointless search I began moving through the gazebos listening in on the thoughts and conversations around me, trying to find any clues as to what Jeremy had been on about. It wasn't long until I came upon another wall or as I had take to calling them blank minds.

"Hello Evelyn, it's nice to see you again." The familiar voice of Damon Salvatore greeted me as I walked towards them.

"Hey Damon I'd say the same but..." I trailed off "Who's your friend?" I asked motioning to the person standing next to him.

"This is Stefan my younger, less attractive brother. Stefan this is Evelyn, Elena's twin."

"Nice to meet you Evelyn. I'm Elena's boyfriend, she never mentioned she had a twin."

"I was surprised as well." Damon agreed.

"Well me and Elena aren't on the best of terms right now so don't be offended, she probably just didn't want to bring up our boring family drama."

"Oh we get it, don't we Stef." Damon laughed "We know all about sibling drama."

"I don't really think Evelyn wants to hear about our issues right now Damon." Stefan cut in, clearly trying to get him to drop it.

"Oh but I do, anything to take my mind off my own." I grinned wickedly.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A kid asked us before Damon could say any more about their family drama.

"Sure kid." I agreed taking a cup and handing one to Damon. "Cheers" I took a long gulp and made a face at the horrible aftertaste, it must have been gone off. Before I could mention it to the others Damon was choking, keeled over in pain, coughing so violently I was afraid he might spit up a lung.

"Jesus dude are you okay, do you want me to call a doctor?"

"Vervain" was all he managed to choke out as Stefan led him to a bench.

"Crap Stefan, what should I do, he's delusional what the fuck is vervain?"

"No I'm fine I just need some water." He managed to choke out before heading off with Stefan.

"Okay then, I'll see ya around I guess." I muttered as they hurried off.

That was weird. I pondered what had just happened as I began moving through the crowd once more. Wasn't vervain some kind of plant or something, what had Damon been talking about? This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

I moved away from the crowd and towards the forest so I could have some time out from the constant pressure on my mind. The forest was quiet and still, no one about. It was heaven for me. No people around meant no thoughts in my head but my own, which I liked.

I sat down on the ground and angled my face up toward the sky enjoying the warm sunlight. The peace was so relaxing, all I had to concentrate on was my own thought and not everyone else's. Suddenly the sounds of the forest and my own content thoughts began to fade...

 _People are talking around me but I can't focus on their words, the world is spinning and I feel trapped. Elena face flashes before me. Blood dripping from her mouth, her mind is dead. The monster begins to laugh. I start to scream. That's not my sister._

A gunshot pulled me from the trance. I struggled to breath my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to understand what I had seen in my mind. It had felt so real like it was happening right in front of me. Was I going crazy? Were all the thoughts that bombarded me day lie finally making me lose my grip on reality?

More gunshots rang out and my terror grew.

I jumped to my feat wishing I could see what was going on. Wishing I knew what I had just experienced. I tried to reach my mind out to where the shots had come from but it was too far away, I could hear nothing. My fear which had me rooted in place was soon overpowered by my curiosity. I needed to find out what was going on.

I took off running in the direction of the gunshots, cane in front warning me of any impending trees.

As I got closer I began to catch the quiet thoughts of police officers. The closer I got the louder they became. They were nervous. The word vampire ran threw their thoughts several times. Much like Jeremy this morning, they were deadly serious.

Peering into the mind of one of the deputies I could see his gun pointed directly at Damon Salvatore's heart. I could see Liz, her gun also pointed at Damon's chest, finger on the trigger as she questioned him.

I flinched when I saw her shoot again, right into Damon's knee. I saw him scream in agony looking up at Liz pleadingly as she continued to question him. When he refused to answer she moved the gun from him to Stefan and shot him in the chest. I flinched again when I saw Stefan's unmoving body, blood oozing from the bullet wounds in his chest. I needed to help them. I needed to do something but what could I even do?

Just as I was about to pull out of the deputies mind I saw through his eyes Elena stumble into the cellar. She was pushed back by the other officer, whose gun was now pointed at her. I watched through the deputies eyes, transfixed, as she stood there pleading with Liz for the life of the two young men. I was terrified for her.

This is what I'd always hated about Elena, her complete lack of self preservation and constant need to help others. She was such a hufflepuff. Even before the accident she had always been kinder than me, quicker to empathise, quicker to offer help. I knew one day that would kill her.

I was so busy watching her that I didn't notice a blur flash through the door and take out the deputy next to her. It wasn't until that blur grabbed the deputy whose mind I was currently residing in and hit him so hard his neck snapped and his thoughts, feelings and sight which had all been bubbling around me instantly died.

I was shocked at the violence as my mind snapped back to my body. Seeing Liz hurt Damon and Stefan had been pretty harsh but I wasn't really experiencing it. I wasn't even there. But just now when that deputy had died. I had still been inside his head, it had shown me just how real this all was because in a way, I too had experienced his death. Though it wasn't me, I had felt his fear in the moments before. I had seen how his mind had flashed too his mother just before the light finally died and his thoughts were extinguished. I felt a pang of sorrow for the man I had never met. In a way his death proved to me that everything was real and I needed to find out what was happening and who I could trust.

I reached my mind out once more in search of Liz, who had also been in that room. I was surprised to find she was still alive, a quick dip into her recent memories showed me why. That speedy killing machine that had taken out the deputies was her daughter Caroline Forbes. Despite her lack of issue when it came to taking out the officers, killing her mother seemed to be a moral line she wouldn't cross.

Caroline looked at her mother. The monstrous fangs and prominent veins under her eyes retracted slowly her face going back to its normal state, marred only by the blood which smeared her lips. I was shocked. This was not the Caroline I knew. The Caroline I had dated. She was a fucking monster.

I watched in a mixture of horror and amazement as Damon drank blood from the neck of one of the deputies, the same one whose mind I had once occupied. I was in awe of how his wounds which logically should have taken weeks to heal, closed up before my, or should I say Liz's, very eyes.

It was as Stefan began to to stir that the shrill ringing of my phone pierced through the eerie quiet of the forest dragging me from Liz's thoughts and back into my own reality. I jumped answering the phone as quick as humanly possible in fear of someone -namely Damon, Stefan or Caroline- hearing.

"What." I hissed down the line.

"Don't you _what_ me young lady, you are in so much trouble?" I winced as Jenna's voice, shrill with anger, filled my ear. "Where the hell are you?"

"Chill Jenna, I'm in the park. What's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_ is that I went up to your room this morning to wake you up for your appointment with your new therapist, to find your bed empty. I had no idea where you were or what you were doing!"

"I don't need to go to therapy Jenna. I went to a Dr. Whinser for nine months I've had enough therapy for a lifetime."

"Dr. Whinser told me that he did not think you were ready to finish with your sessions. The condition with you coming back to Mystic Falls was that you continued therapy with a new therapist."

"Dr. Whinser was an old fart who knew nothing. I'm fine!"

"Evelyn." Jenna's voice was softer now. "You are not fine. Considering everything you have gone through you deserve to be not fine."

I was desperate now. I would have preferred to chew off my own feet rather than sit in a stuffy room with some old git and talk about my feelings. I tried to think of something to say to convince Jenna that therapy was not necessary.

"This is bullshit, how come Elena doesn't have to go to therapy anymore?" I cried.

"BECAUSE ELENA DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HERSELF." Jenna screamed down the phone.

We both went silent. Both of us breathing heavily as if we had just run a marathon. The silence stretched for what felt like a lifetime.

"Evelyn I'm sor-"

"No it's fine." I interrupted.

"I'll reschedule the appointment with the new therapist." Jenna said quietly.

"Sure."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No I can walk, I'm blind not crippled."

"Evelyn I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Jenna, I'll see you soon." I hung up and began heading back the way I'd come as quickly and quietly as possible.

I was still raging at Jenna but the memory of what had happened down in the cellar was distracting me from thoughts of therapy. What exactly were they? If Caroline was anything to go by they were incredibly fast and strong. She had taken down too fully grown and fully trained police officers. Their thirst for blood didn't fill me with confidence either.

And my vision or whatever I had experience early was playing in my mind. It scared me more than I could say. What if I was going mad? It's not like I could talk to anyone about this. I would be put right back into hospital like last time.

I needed answers but I wasn't willing to go directly to Damon, Stefan or Caroline for them. I wasn't confident I would be safe if it went badly, instead I would use my assets to my advantage. I could still read Elena's mind like an open book and she had seemed to know what was going on. I would use her to spy on the others and find out as much information on them as possible before I confronted them. I wanted to be prepared and know exactly what I was going up against.

Maybe they would even have some information on what had happened to me and why I could read minds.

* * *

 **PSA:** Thanks for reading just wanted to mention down here about Evelyn's sexuality as I the chapter I briefly mention she dated Caroline. She is bisexual and in my story so is Carolin. Also this is not going to be Caroline/OC fic at all.

So thanks again and please review x


	3. Answers: part one

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews they really make me so happy x

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Evelyn.

* * *

 **Answers: part one**

 _Elena's face flashes before me, eyes wide with fear, mouth open in a silent scream. Lights flash and then I am surrounded by the darkness. I open my mouth to scream or call for help but the murky water chokes me, silencing my cries. I can't breath. I can't move. There is nothing but dark._

"Eve wake up… Eve wake up, you're okay." The sound of Elena's panic stricken voice as she grabbed me by the shoulders startled me awake and effectively silenced my screams.

"Elena?" I gasped grabbing her by the arms, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, why are you crying? Whats wrong?"

It was then I realised I had tears dripping down my face and I was still clutching onto Elena as if I was drowning and she was a life preserver. Quickly I let her go and scooted away from her, to the other side of my bed, wiping my tears furtively as I went.

"No, of course I'm not crying." I snapped pushing myself of the bed and towards the bathroom door. "Now can you leave, I need to shower."

"Evelyn..." She tried again.

"Look Elena I'm fine, alright. I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you."

"Fine." She snapped, "But get changed quick. Jenna volunteered us to help set up the Lockwood place for the masquerade ball and I promised her I'd give you a lift down."

"Elena how could I possibly help? I'm blind, I'll just get in the way."

"No you won't! Just be ready in fifteen minutes." She commanded before turning and walking briskly out the door.

I knew there was no point in trying to argue with her once her mind was made up. Instead I trudged to the shower stripping of my pajamas as I went, thinking over everything I had learnt.

I had waited up late for Elena to come home last night and it had been worth it. When she got back she headed straight upstairs and fell asleep almost immediately. It had been pretty easy to slip into her mind and sift threw her memory. Some people, the Elena's of the world, would say this is wrong, going through someone's most private thoughts and feelings. Luckily my moral compass had always been slightly askew.

I sighed happily as the mildly scalding water hit me. Rooting around in Elena's head had confirmed my beliefs about the Salvatore brothers and Caroline. They were all vampires. I had also been shocked to find that Jeremy's thoughts had been correct. Masone was a werewolf.

On finding this information I had shifted further and further back through her memories trying to find how all of this had come about. When exactly my siblings had become part of such an unreal world, however that was easier said than done. I had learnt over the past year that the human mind is a very intricate and complicated thing. Too easy to lose yourself in. It is important to always keep a small part of your conscious mind in your own body or you could find yourself trapped in another's mind.

As I trudged deeper into my sisters subconscious I found many memories, facts, thoughts and feelings the ones of most importance to her sticking out making them easier to find.

I saw the first time she and Stefan had met and the time after that. I saw their first kiss (and then tried very hard to unsee it). I saw Elena finding out about vampires and the supernatural world. There were other memories in there also, ones of her and Damon traveling together in his car and dancing at the miss Mystic Falls pageant.

I yelped as the water turned cold pulling me from my thoughts and hopped out of the shower, moving towards the closet. I grabbed the first thing that my small hands came upon, one of my many oversized flannel shirts and a pair of ripped skinny jeans as well as my boots and dad's old watch. I rubbed my hair viciously for a minute with the towel before depositing it on the floor, the hot summers air would dry my mass of curls just as quick.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to Elena before she had the chance to call me, grabbing my cane and bag as I ran downstairs. Just before I had a chance to escape out the front door, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to eat something before you go, you've lost so much weight." Jenna noted, handing me a piece of buttered toast and a mug of black coffee, no sugar, no milk. Just how I liked it.

"Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly, taking the mug and downing the scalding liquid. We hadn't spoken much since the incident on the phone yesterday. When I had gotten home I had stayed up in my room for most of the day to avoid Jenna, reappearing only for dinner where we made pointless chit chat and avoiding any talk of therapy and doctors appointments. I knew however that Jenna wasn't about to let it go.

"I called your new therapist, Dr. Powell and rescheduled your appointment. It's this Monday straight after school." Her voice was sharp and left no room for argument so I just shrugged handing her back the now empty coffee mug and got into Elena's car.

When we arrived, the Lockwood mansion was already packed with eager volunteers, the joy and excitement alone was enough to make me want to throw up, I didn't think I could survive a full day of it. Before Elena had fully stopped the car I was out of there. I hoped easily to the ground pulling my bag and cane after me.

"Evelyn wait!" I hear Elena call after me but I ignored her pelting down the grassy trail in the opposite direction from the house and all the happy thoughts.

"I'm just so excited can't wait to start helping!" I yelled back sarcastically as Elena sighed in frustration.

I ran a little further until I came to a shady spot between two large trees plonking myself down in the soft grass, not too close to the large house but still within range so I could keep up with what was going on. Leaning back against one of the trees I groped around inside my bag searching for something to amuse myself with. My fingers brushed over my sketchbook and rested there for a minute entertaining the idea that I might be able to draw if I really tried but I discarded the thought as soon as it entered my mind settling instead for the new copy of Misery (written in Braille of course) Jer had sent me. It seemed oddly appropriate in this moment.

Time passed slowly in my secluded spot and in the late summer heat I found myself becoming drowsy until finally the book slipped from my hands and my eyes drifted shut.

"Just two minutes." I assured myself before allowing the sleepy haze to take over.

 _People in masks dancing and laughing happily around me. I'm standing next to Damon, a drink in hand. Everything is perfect, but something's off. A girl with Elena face but a dead mind. Kathrine. The scene shifts suddenly and now I'm in a cold, damp room. There is a man here too. 'Oracle' he whispers. His voice resonates, reminding me of some forgotten conversations from long ago. That word echoes in my mind. Oracle..._

I woke with a start in a cold sweat. Slowly I sat up, trying to calm my racing heart. That dream was just like what I had experienced yesterday. It had the same intensely real feeling to it. Like I had actually been there. It scared me, I was losing my mind.

That man in the dream, his voice had seemed so familiar, it's as if we were old friends and yet I had no idea who he could be. I realised that I must have slept longer than I said I would as I could feel that the shadows had shifted over me, changing with the direction of the sun. I had lost all feeling in my left butt cheek and that dream had given me the creeps so I decided it was time to get up and see what was happening. Maybe I could find some more information on Damon and Stefan.

I walked towards the Lockwood house slowly, wasting as much time as possible. It was weird being back here. It was weird being in Tyler's home and not talking to him. I hadn't spoken to him since I left and the last real conversation we had must have been before the accident. It was so hard to talk to people after the crash when all I could hear was their pitying thoughts.

Suddenly a hoarse yell captured my attention, dragging me from thoughts of my old friend. I followed the noise. The yelling stopped just as abruptly as it started and I heard a grunt followed by a slamming door and a car engine coming to life. I reach out my mind desperately trying to find out what was going on. I was presented with two blank minds and two fuzzy minds, none of which were very helpful for retrieving information.

"Be careful brother."

The distinct sound of Stefan Salvatore reached my ears and I heard Damon grunt in response before tires squealed and the car drove away. So many unique minds in one place, I couldn't help the curiosity that arose within me. My instincts screamed at me to go home and pretend that nothing had happened but I couldn't. What if they knew what was going on in my head. I needed answers and they were my best chance of finding them so I set out after Damon's car.

It only took me two minutes of walking to realise I had no idea where he lived or how to get there.

One of the worst things about living in Mystic Falls was that everybody knew everybody's business but when my neighbor pulled up beside me in their car and ask if I needed any help I praised every god I could think of for my nosey neighbors. Faking my sweetest voice I turned towards the car and pulled the biggest, fakest smile of my life.

"Oh gosh thanks so much Mr. Jefferson, I was really getting worried there when I realised I forget my phone." I allowed myself a moment to cringe inwardly before continuing, "Could you give me a lift to Stefan Salvatore's house. I'm meant to be meeting my sister there but I forget I didn't have a way to get there..." I trailed off sheepishly, blushing a little to add to the effect.

Despite how horribly fake I sounded my idiotic neighbour jumped at the chance to help the poor blind Gilbert girl. He gave me a lift to the house and chatted my ear off the whole way there. Luckily it was only a five minute drive so I didn't have to endure his incessant mutterings for too long.

"Okay thanks a million Mr Jefferson." I called as I hoped out of his car not giving him a chance to say anything else. If I had to listen to that man talk about his garden for one more second I would have exploded and taken him down with me.

Reaching out my mental probes I scanned the house for any minds that I could use. I found Liz sleeping in the basement of the house, not sure how that happened, a blank mind I presumed belonged to Damon and a fuzzy mind that I recognised as Mason Lockwoods. I moved slowly towards the house careful not to walk into anything. These minds were really starting to bug me. Being blind, fully blind, was possibly the most annoying thing that I had ever experienced. Still these blank minds offered a nice sense of peace and quiet.

I was at the front door when the screams started. I jumped in fright as tortured cries tore out from the house. Desperately I reached my mind out but yet again I hit a wall. The only thing I could sense was the waves of agony rolling off Mason.

"Hey what the fuck is going on?" I yelled, running into the house. I followed the sounds of complete and utter agony until I found the two men. "I know I can't actually see what's going on but it sure as hell doesn't sound very legal."

There was a moment of silence in which no one dared to moved or draw a breath. It was at that moment my brain finally caught up with my actions and I realised that running into the house of two vampires was probably not my smartest idea ever.

Before I knew what was happening Damon was in front of me, breath hot on my face.

"I want you to leave and forget everything that you saw. You weren't here, you felt sick and you went home." Damon's voice was full of authority I had to stop myself from flinching under what I presume was a pretty intense stare.

"Okay, first off asshat I didn't _see_ anything. That's kinda my problem, I'm blind, you idiot. Secondly, step the fuck back and get the hell out of my space." I growled sounding a lot braver than I felt.

"You have got to be shiting me!" Damone yelled. "The fucking compulsion doesn't work on you because you're blind... I guess I'll just have to dispose of you in a more traditional way."

I was fucked. This is what I got for acting like a reckless Gryffindor instead of actually taking time to figure out my next move. His hands wrapped around my throat, cutting off my oxygen supply. With the little air I had left in my lungs I choked out the first thing that came to mind.

"Elena... never... forgive you..." I managed to splutter.

Nothing changed, his grip got tighter and no matter how much I struggled there was nothing I could do against his strength. Resistance was futile so instead of wasting my remaining breath I gave up. I was going to die. No one could stop it. I went limp and waited for him to do it.

That's when he let go. I fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I hate this humanity switch thing" Damon muttered. "Life was so much easier when I could do shit with no remorse."

"Oh get over yourself." I snapped rubbing my neck. "The only reason you stopped is because you are in love with Elena. Remorse my ass."

"Bold words coming from the blind girl sitting on my floor."

"You never answered my question Damon. What's going on?" I growled. Damon was a dog. The moment I showed any fear he would attack so I steeled my resolve and pulled myself up on shaky legs, composing myself.

"Mason and I were just having an innocent disagreement, nothing to worry about."

"If it was so innocent then why all the attempted murder?"

"That? Don't be silly Evelyn, that was a joke. I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess I should know better than to scare the blind girl." Damon sneered.

"Fine I'll go home but on my way I think I'll stop at police station and ask them how Liz is doing, make sure she's not in anyone's basement..."

Before I could blink I was pressed against the wall for a second time. Damon's hand wrapped around my throat, again, making it difficult to breath.

"How do you know about Liz?" He snarled.

"You have your tricks I have mine. How about you let me down and we can talk about it."

It was at that moment that Mason seemed to snap out of his stunned stupor and decided to try and warn me.

"Evelyn run he's a vamp-"

"Yes." I interrupted "He's a vampire, you're a werewolf and I'm all knowing. Now that that's out of the way can someone please explain what's going on. Why are we trying to kill you Mason? I'm not sure how I feel about that."


	4. Answers: part two

Hey to everyone reading, just wanna say thanks, it's a huge ego boost to see all the follows and favorites haha. Also thanks a mill to all you who review it really makes my day when I see a review so thanks.

Disclaimer: all I own is Evelyn and whatever mischief she gets up to.

* * *

 **Answers: part two**

"No. No no no, we are not killing anyone. You leaving, me killing. There is no we. And how did you know about Liz? What are you?"

"I would gladly tell you but there's no we so I guess _I_ will just leave." I attempted to wriggle free from Damon's uncomfortably tight grip. He responded by pushing me harder against the wall.

"I'm not playing games. You know what I am so I'm sure you know what I'm capable of. I will ask one more time nicely and then I will have to ask not so nicely. What are you and how do you know about us?"

"I DON'T KNOW." I screamed, my composer cracking. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Are you mentally impaired? I don't know means, I. Don't. Fucking. Know. I thought you might have some idea about what I was..."

Damon loosened his grip slightly but still didn't let me go.

"How did you know what we were and about Liz?"

"It's what I am, what I can do..."

"Well don't hold back princess, do tell."

"Princess? Really?" I asked and Damon sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever. Look I've been like this ever since the car crash, which I'm sure you heard all about that from poor little Elana. I received a head trauma, pretty bad one. I lost my sight but... but... I gained these... abilities."

"Don't stop now, princess."

"Stop calling me that and stop interrupting, knobhead. Anyway I started hearing voices in my head and at first I thought I was going crazy but then I realise that they were thoughts. I can hear them. Every single one. Everyone's thoughts... they surge around me. Begging to be heard, but you, you're different. Your thoughts and Stefan's and Caroline's, there all silent. So naturally I was curious."

"Nope." Damon drawled popping the P. "You're crazy. Isn't it convenient that the one person you're telling is the one person whose thoughts you can't hear? You can't prove it."

"Wow the vampire is telling me I'm crazy, never thought I'd see the day. That trip you took to Georgia with Elena looked like fun, and that time you tried to compel her to kiss you last year, that's a bit sad don't you think? Oh what about that time you killed my little brother?"

"How do you know about all that. Did Elena tell you?"

"Like Elena would tell me jack. She would never willingly tell me this stuff she doesn't want to get any more people involved."

Damon didn't say anything. I took advantage of his distraction and leant forward bringing my fist with me swinging it towards his face. I winced as my fist connected with his nose and pain radiated through my hand. The satisfying crunch of his nose however was more than enough to make up for the burning pain in my hand.

"You bitch!" Damon howled dropping me onto the floor.

"That was for Jeremy. No one hurts my baby brother and gets away with it."

"Fuck you." Damon groaned his voice muffled by the blood pouring into his mouth from his newly broken nose. "How do you know all that?"

"I told you." I snapped standing up and brush myself down. "How stupid can one person be? It was actually pretty easy to get the information. I just slipped into her mind last night while she was sleeping and found out as much as I could about what I've missed this past year."

I turned away from Damon and walked towards Mason. Reaching for the poker Damon had dropped I placed it in the fire and waited for it to heat up.

"I also saw what you did to my sister yesterday when I went rooting through her mind, Mase. Although we may not be on the best of terms right now, only I get to be a bitch to her. You threatened my twin and now I'm going to show you why that's not a good thing to do. Ever."

Pulling the now white hot poker from the fire I swung it with all my might and smiled as it smashed into Mason's' face. He let out one long howl as his flesh sizzled and the bone beneath made a sickening crack.

"You broke my cheekbone, you fucking bitch." Masons screams were muffled by the blood.

"Sticks and stones." I sang, "now be a good dog and shut up or I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to you."

"I believe you." Damon murmured from across the room. "I also believe that you are a psycho bitch but I think that it would be idiotic of me to turn away a mind reader. I'd prefer you as an ally rather than an enemy."

Grinning, I dropped the poker and winced at the pain in my hand. Punching people was much more painful that I had expected it to be.

"Remind me to teach you how to throw a proper punch sometime." Damon sniggered, walking over and taking my hand to inspect the damage.

"I think I did well enough if the sound your nose made is anything to go by."

Damon snorted and continued to examine my hand, prodding it gently.

"The good news is that your hand is not broken just bruised, the bad news is that my nose is broken. You are lucky that vamps heal fast."

"Well now you know not to mess with the people I love."

"Noted."

"So back to my original point." I said pulling my hand back from Damon. "What's Mase here done to piss you off so badly?

"He has something that we want."

"The moonstone?" I asked quizzically "That's been occupying Elena's thoughts a lot lately. That and Katherine. Now that's a real psycho bitch, I kind of admire how bat shit insane she is and how great she looks, if I do say so myself."

"Bingo. In fact I could really yours that mind reading little brain of yours right about now to help me find out where that crazy bitch is hiding."

"As much as I would love to help out and join your little Brady Bunch I think I'm just going to sit this one out. Even if I wanted to help I couldn't and I really don't want to get involved in any of your supernatural drama."

"What?"

"Look I can't read Masons' mind, it's all fuzzy and weird, so I'm really no help in this situation and to be honest the only reason I wanted to talk to you so badly was because I thought you might have some information on what I was."

"So what you're saying is that you are completely useless to me right now."

"Basically..."

"Fine, make my life that little more difficult. I guess we're just going to have to get that information from you the hard way, Mason."

"As fun as that sounds I think I going to go upstairs and chill. I can hear Jeremy's mind so he must be close and I really don't want him to know about me. This stays between us Damon okay? Don't tell anyone."

"Why not? It will come out sooner or later. These things usually do."

"I would prefer later. Can you imagine how Elena will react." I shuddered at the thought. "First she'll be all sympathetic and loving while making it somehow all about her and then she will go on to lecture me for hours on respecting people's privacy. Plus she will never let me out of her sight again. Anyway I'm not that big on teamwork, I don't want to get involved in your supernatural drama. The less people who know the less chance I have of getting involved. I just wanted information."

"Okay fair point, but if you want it to stay between us for much longer you should probably hurry upstairs I can here your brother outside he'll be in here in a minute."

"Thanks Damon." I smiled hurrying back towards the stairs.

"No problem princess my bedroom is the first door on the left. Hide in there."

"Stop calling me that fuckface." I hissed rushing up the stairs and towards Damon's room. Before I disappeared inside I called out to him one last time.

"Don't hurt Jeremy, Elena would never forgive you."

I didn't wait for a response as I could hear Jer's thoughts getting closer and instead turned into Damon's bedroom closing the door softly behind me.

Walking around the room several times to get my bearings I noticed that it was large and airy. Not plagued by too much furniture which I was thankful for. It was also bright, filled with natural light. I knew because I could feel it on my skin, warming me. I lay back on Damon's gigantic bed enjoying the warmth and the irony of a vampire with such bright sleeping quarters.

I decided that I like the room. Despite its very light and airy feel there was still a distinct Damon-ness about the place. It retained his musky scent and carefree attitude which I enjoyed.

I kicked off my boots and spread my limbs across the bed so I could eavesdrop comfortably. Reaching out my mental probes I found Jer's mind and surveyed the scene below.

Damon stood by the fire, calmly heating the poker while Mason struggled with his bounds. Jer stood in the doorway unsure of what he wanted to do.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon snapped at my brother who still hovered unsure across the room, eyes flicking warily from the vampire to the werewolf.

"I, uh, found something in Ric's box of stuff..."

Ric I thought to myself, which one was that? A quick dive into Jer's recent memories showed me what I was looking for. Ric was Jenna's boyfriend aka vampire slayer extraordinaire. With this new information in tow I turned my attention back to the conversation downstairs where Jer was explaining the different theories surrounding the plant known as wolfsbane.

I watched for a while longer through Jer's eyes as Damon tortured Mason. It didn't really bother me. I could understand that Mason was just collateral damage. His death didn't mean much to me anyway. I felt bad for Jer tho, I didn't want him to see this. He wasn't like me, he cared too much, his moral compass was too strong, just like Elena. It was hard for him to stand by while someone else suffered. I didn't like the idea of him watching this, I wanted more than anything to march down there and order him out of that room but I just couldn't. If I went downstairs then I would be revealing myself. I would have to explain everything to Jer and become fully part of their world. I just couldn't allow that. Not yet.

When Damon forced Jeremy to leave before he killed Mason I couldn't help a massive surge of affection for the man flow through me. I knew he didn't do it to spare my brother but I was grateful all the same. As strong as Jer was he was too good to deserve witnessing that.

My only qualm with Jer leaving was that I now wouldn't get the satisfaction of watching Mason die however the sound of his heart being ripped from his chest echoed through the house which almost made up for it. In a strange way I did feel sorry for the man I had known as a child but I couldn't bring myself to feel sad. Not after what he had done to my sister.

I sprawled in Damon's bed a while longer before gathering the energy to force myself back downstairs.

"Whatcha up too?" I asked strolling into the sitting room.

"Just clearing up. I gotta get rid of the body before it starts stinking up the place."

"Want some help?" I offered "Mason's death has me feeling all helpful and kind."

"I think I'll have to pass on that offer." Damon scoffed. "I'm not sure how helpful a tiny blind girl will be when it comes to burying a body. You'd probably fall into the grave."

"No need to be rude asscrack!" I laughed punching him playfully on the arm. I winced as my fist came in contact with his solid bicep forgetting how sore it still was.

"Idiot." Damon muttered, walking past me with Mason's body in tow.

I sent him an honorary middle finger salute as he walked away and stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure. It seemed as if I was stuck here until Damon got back from his private burial, not like I could walk home. I didn't even know what direction home was in.

I let out an exasperated sigh and I flung myself down onto one of the plush leather couches in defeat. As my body hit the seat I realised how tired I was. It was only early afternoon and yet I felt exhausted which was even stranger considering I had napped for so long at the Lockwood's.

I fought it for as long as I could but the soft couch and the warm, crackling fire soon got the better of me and I found myself drifting off into sleep's waiting arms.


	5. Brownies Are The Best Therapy

hello again. Just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed- I know have 60 followers so I am chuffed to bits. I am dedicating this chapter to RHatch89 who comments "awesome update :)" without fail haha. I really do love hearing back from you guys so if you have any questions/comments please let ,me know.

This chapter is pretty much just damon/Evelyn friendship fluff, not much going on but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! However I do own Evelyn and use her to wreak havoc upon the TVD world.

* * *

 **Brownies Are The Best Therapy**

 _I'm at the ball again. Masked people dance around me. Something is happening. I can feel it in my gut. Katherine laughing. She sounds just like Elena. 'You have no idea what you're in for!' She cackles. The scene shifts the man with the familiar voice has returned. 'Please!' I am begging him now. 'Soon oracle. All will be clear.' Before I can ask any more he is gone. I am alone again. Surrounded by the dark._

I bolted upright, arms outstretched, searching for the man. "Where are you?" I screamed into the darkness.

"Woah there, calm down. It was just a dream."

"Damon?" I ask reaching out for him.

"I'm right beside you, idiot." Damon sniggered.

"I'm not an idiot, asscrack, I'm blind." I snap back punching him lightly on the arm. "Why are we in my room? I thought I was in your house? Why are you in my bed?"

"So many questions. You fell asleep in mine and I brought you back here. I didn't think you'd want Stefan finding you and bringing you back to Elena. You sleep like the dead by the way. You didn't even stir once during the trip from my place to yours. I even poked you in the face, you just rolled over and continued to sleep. If it wasn't for the fact I can hear your heartbeat I would have been worried."

"Oh shit, where does Elena and Jenna think I am? Are they looking for me?"

"About that..."

"Yes?" I questioned. "Come on Damon, just tell me. I need to know how much trouble I'm in."

"I don't think there really thinking about you to be honest. Jenna stabbed herself last night and had to be rushed to hospital so Elena and Jeremy have been there all night. Your aunt is stable according to Elena. I texted her from your phone last night just to let her know you were home."

"Wait, Jenna stabbed herself?"

"That's what I said. Maybe you're hearings starting to go, like your eyesight."

"Are you going to expand on that? Why did she stab herself?"

"Oh right. Kathrine. You know her? She compelled your aunt to stab herself."

"Why?" I asked, "I'm still as confused as ever."

"She was pissed off that I killed Mason. Turns out he was her boy toy of the week."

"Oh okay... makes sense I guess." I muttered. "Thank you for clearing that up Damon."

Reaching out I began patting around my bed, searching for my phone.

"Here." Damon said softly, pressing my phone into my hand "I presume this is what you're looking for."

I nodded dumbly, dazed from what Damon had said unsure what I should even say or do. I was chilling in bed with a vampire, after my aunt had just been made stab herself by said vamps crazy ex who was also undead. How had I come to this point in my life?

"Damon, Can you call Elena for me please?" I asked deciding that checking up on my wounded aunt was probably the best course of action.

"Sure." he said, taking the phone back from me and dialing her number. He put it onto loudspeaker, the obnoxious ringing filled the room, making me cringe a little. The noise seemed out of place in the relative silence of the early morning.

"Hello?" Elena's voice crackled through the line.

"How's Jenna?" I traced my fingers around the surface of Dad's watch.

"Evelyn! She's fine, she's just resting now but her doctor said that she should be okay to go home in a few hours, when she wakes up. Luckily the knife missed all her vital organs. Are you okay at home?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just chillin' here... by myself..." I thought about the vampire next to me on my bed. "...completely alone."

"Okay...? Me and Jer are staying until she wakes up but we should be home around three, call me if you need anything."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I said forcing some energy into my voice. "I was just worried about Jenna is all."

"Alright I'll see you soon." Elena hung up returning the room back to silence. I fell back against my pillows and curled up under my duvet. I was numb. So much had happened in the last forty eight hours. Everything was different now. I wasn't sure how this revelation made me feel.

"Hey Evelyn, are you okay?" Damon asked, sounding unsure. "It's just that in the short time I've known you this is the quietest you've ever been."

"Uh-huh, I'm fine... totally, completely fine."

"Right." He sounded skeptical.

"But I think I should lay down for a little while. I'm not quite ready to face the world yet."

"Fine by me, mind if I join you?"

"I don't think I could stop you if I wanted." I murmured as he lay down next to me.

"Fair point." Damon sniggered.

We remained like this for a while, I couldn't tell you how much time elapsed but the silence was nice. My thoughts whirled around my mind in an angry swirl of confusion and disbelief as the reality of what had happened in the past two days was finally sinking in.

"But you're a vampire!" I said finally breaking the silence, turning to him.

"I thought we established that yesterday."

"We did... it's just... you're just... how?"

"Well, I drank vampire's blood and then I died with that still in my system and so I didn't stay dead."

"But it's just not possible!"

"Says the mindreader."

"I think I'm having a delayed reaction to all of this." I decided, gesturing towards him.

"Yeah I can see that." Damon agreed.

"We need to bake something." I demanded pushing off my covers and standing up on the bed.

"I thought you were busy having an having an existential crises?"

"This is how I have decided to deal with my world and general beliefs being completely turned on their head. No judgment is allowed."

"Each to their own I guess."

"Come on!" I snapped, grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him off the bed with me. "I feel like brownies, what about you?"

"Why am I being involved in your baking expedition?" He asked.

"Because I can't see so you're going to do the baking and I'm going pretend to help and order you about."

"That doesn't seem very appealing."

"Come on Damon!" I pleaded giving him my best blind puppydog eyes. "I've just found out that vampires are real and one crazy ass bitch, who looks exactly like Elena, made my aunt stab herself. I think I deserve brownies."

"Fine. But if you breathe one word of what I'm about to do I will destroy you." He warned.

"Yay! I knew we were friends."

"We are not friends."

"We are." I sang pulling him towards the kitchen with me.

"No, not happening." Damon argued.

"Just face the facts Damon. You haven't killed me and we're making brownies together."

"I haven't killed you because your sister would never forgive me and the brownies mean nothing."

"LIES!" I cried passing him some chocolate chips. "Brownies mean everything!"

"Whatever." Damon sighed.

"Now that we are agreed, I need you to take me to the masquerade ball at the Lockwood's house." I announced handing him a package of, what I thought was flour.

"First of all this is a bag of pasta, I need flour, I realise you're blind but the packages feel nothing alike." He said handing the bag back. "Second of all why do you need me to take you? You're a founding family member so you're automatically invited."

"Because we're friends, I am going to ignore that first comment. I want you to bring me for a few reasons. Firstly I need a ride, secondly you're cool and it should be fun, thirdly it will piss off Elena."

"Hmmmm you have some strong points there, but it doesn't really seem like you're kind of thing. You just don't seem like the charity ball kinda gal."

"Normally I'm not but... I keep having these weird dreams and they all start the same with you and me at the party so I've decided that it should be interesting to check it out."

"You understand that half of the shit you tell me makes you sound like a legitimate crazy person." Damon asked. "Egg please."

"I came to terms with that a while ago." I agreed passing him an egg. "So will you come?"

"I need more than one egg, you slob."

"Hey, me being a slob has nothing to do with the fact you can't communicate correctly, you asked me for an egg, singular."

"Whatever, I'll come." He sighed

"Thanks Damon, I knew you would be a good investment in friendship."

"Shut up."

We continued baking in comfortable silence, the gentle sounds and smells of cooking filled the kitchen. It was nice. Damon was nice, despite his murderous tendencies and his refusal to acknowledge our budding friendship and the importance of brownies. He was still nice and he'd only tried to kill me once so far so I was counting that as a major win.

"Damon, can I ask you something kinda personal?"

"No."

"I'm going to ask anyway, okay?"

"Fine but I won't answer."

"You might." I argued.

"But I probably won't."

"Why are you in love with my sister?"

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Dude I may be blind but I'm not that blind."

"Why do you hate Elena so much." Damon retorted.

"Ha nice try with the subject change vamp-champ but I too quick to fall for your shit."

"Vamp-champ?" Damon asked, amused.

"It felt right." I shrugged. "But seriously don't you think it's a little weird that you spent over a hundred years searching for some bitch who screwed you over and then when you finally find her and realise exactly how much she screwed you over you immediately fall head over heals in love with my sister who looks exactly like her? That's a little fucked up, even by my standards."

"How do you always know so much?" Damon sighed in exasperation.

"I read a couple minds." I shrugged again.

"You are a scary girl."

"Thank you for noticing Damon."

"Whisk please."

"Get it yourself."

"You are the worst baking assistant in the history of baking assistants." Damon groaned as he searched for the whisk.

"I think being blind was the first big hint that I might not be a great baking assistant, blood whore."

"Blood whore?"

"I'm working on it."

We lapsed back into silence as Damon began to whisk the mixture

"Elena's not like Katherine." He said it so quietly I almost missed it over the steady hum of the wisk.

"Well she sure as hell looks like her."

"Well she is not her okay!" Damon snapped.

"Okay."

"I mean she looks like her but she acts nothing like her. They're complete opposites really, personality wise."

"Why did you fall in love with Katherine?"

I could hear a sharp intake of breath from Damon and then nothing. I didn't think he was going to answer but then after a minute he released the air slowly from his lungs. "She was like no one I had ever come across before. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon. I loved her wit and her mean spirit, how she could reduce a man to nothing with just a few quick lines. I loved her ruthless nature, her cunning, her willingness to fight dirty. I just loved her... I thought she loved me too."

"Now it's my turn." Damon said suddenly, when I thought he was finally done talking.

"Your turn for what idiot?"

"To ask something personal. It's only fair."

I tensed but said nothing, waiting to hear what he would ask.

"Where did you go before me and Stefan came to town?"

Of course he would ask me somthing like that I thought bitterly to myself. I considered staying silent, simply refusing to answer but I liked Damon. He had told me about his past and I wanted to share with him.

"I uh... was staying in New York for the past nine months. The doctors thought it would be best for me to get out of this god forsaken town for a while after I uh.. tried to kill myself." I tried to sound nonchalant, playing off my suicide like it was nothing. Damon was silent and so I kept rambling.

"So I stayed in Bowmount psychiatric hospital in New York. It was meant to be one of the best treatment centers around but I gotta say the food was shitty and all the doctors had really bushy nose hair." Damon laughed at this which made me hopeful. Maybe he wouldn't run away.

"Yeah it was super gross. Like with the amount of money we are paying you think they could afford to get that shit fixed." By now we were both laughing.

The loud beep of Damod phone interrupted our snorting laughter. It took us a moment to pull it together.

"It's my brother. He needs me. Wants to talk strategy or something." Damon said when his laughter had subsided.

Sliding the brownie mix into the oven Damon said. "All you have to do is take these out when the timer beeps, The oven mitts are on the hook beside you. Think you can manage for a few hours without me?

"Of course I can!" I snapped scowling in his general direction. "Pick me up here before the party?"

"Sure thing princess."

Before I could even comprehend what was happening Damon had wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a slightly awkward hug. I was about to raise my arms to hug him back but he had already sped out of my house, ending the hug as quick as it had started. I got the distinct impression he did not do things like that often. I couldn't help but laugh.


	6. The Darkest Night

Hello again. Sorry for the delay, christmas was crazy D: but here is a brand new chapter for you all! Wanna do a quick shout out to kmpd123 who left a lovely review and also caught a massive mistake which I really appreciate. Also just thanks in general to everyone who reviews I read and reread each one and they always make me smile so thanks xx

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD just Evelyn and all of her fuck ups.

* * *

 **The Darkest Night**

The brownies were a huge success. Or at least I presumed they were from the sound of Jenna's thoughts. I had yet to try them out.

"I hear you found my brownies." I announced entering the living room where my aunt was currently splayed on the couch, stuffing her face.

"Mhhh... real good... yumm…" Jenna managed to say through her mouthful of chocolate. Quite an impressive feet.

"Yeah there really good Ev." Elena said coming in from the kitchen. "But how'd you make them?"

"With a little help from Damon Salvatore." It was incredibly satisfying to hear Elena choke on her brownie at the mere mention at the vampire's name. I almost giggled when I sensed her eyes flash to my neck.

"You were in the house... with Damon?"

"That's what I said."

"Alone?!"

"Unless my eyes deceived me... Haha get it... my eyes... Because I'm blind."

I heard Jenna snort in the background. At least _someone_ appreciates my humor. Elena's mind was in a whirlwind. Her thoughts on all the things that Damon could have done to her poor, helpless twin sister. I almost scoffed out loud at the idea.

"Damon seems nice." I said with fake enthusiasm. I was really laying it on thick now. Anything to agitate my sister. "He even asked me to the masquerade ball tonight."

Jenna snorted again. "Poor guy. Did you let him down easy or did you rip out his heart?"

"Hey!" I protested. "I can be nice."

"I have yet to see any evidence to back up that claim." Jenna scoffed.

"Well for your information I said yes." I could sense my family's surprise. Moment like these I wish I could really see their faces. I could hear Elena's mouth fall open with a little pop.

"You willingly agreed to go to a formal charity ball?" Jenna asked. "Are you high?"

"I thought it might be fun to get out of the house." I said defensively. It took all my willpower to hold in my laughter as Elena freaked out in her head. She was convinced Damon had compelled me to go. I was going to milk this for all it was worth. I turned to my twin batting my big blind eyes. "Do you have something I could wear?"

This pulled her out of her stupor and she immediately began to protest. "Damon's bad news you shouldn't hang out with him."

"Leave her alone Elena." My aunt cut in from her place on the couch before I could argue. "You can't have both the Salvatore brothers. Anyway I think it's great that Ev's going out. She deserves to have some fun."

"Thanks Jenna." I beamed over at her. "Now I should probably start getting ready." I headed towards the stairs but stopped before I was halfway up realising I hadn't really gone out to a fancy party since before the accident.

"Um Elena... Will you give me a hand with my makeup and stuff... I'm not so good at it anymore." I joked half heartedly. She sighed clearly unhappy about me going with Damon but followed me anyway. I steeled myself for her nagging.

"What do you want to wear?" She asked as we walked into my room.

"I haven't a clue what dresses I even have any more." I said walking into the ensuite we shared. "Just find something that you know I would like, I'll be out in two minutes I'm just going to shower."

True to my word I finished my shower and was back in my bedroom two minutes later. "So what did you find?"

I felt her press soft fabric into my hands. "It's the one I got you for your seventeenth."

"I remember it... vaguely." I shrugged and tugged the silky material on over my head.

"Sit down and let me do your makeup." My twin insisted. I allowed her to pull me onto my bed and sat patiently while she gave me a makeover. I knew that she would do it the way I had always liked. It was nice sitting here in silence with my twin. It was the longest time we had managed to stay in each other's presence alone without the atmosphere becoming tense or awkward. When she was done with my hair and makeup she carefully described what I looked like. It was unnecessary of course, I could see myself threw her eyes but a kind gesture all the same.

She had done a great job. The dress she picked out was exactly my kind of style. Plain silky black and loose fitting. It had a simple halter neck and no back. It suited my body well. I couldn't really wear anything too tight as I had lost so much weight in the past year it would make me look sickly. On my feet were a pair of Elena's black strappy heels. My hair was loose and fell around my face however she had somehow managed to tame it so it wasn't as crazy as usual. The makeup was just how I liked it dark black smoky eyes and my favorite dark red lipstick.

"Do you know where my peacock mask is?" I asked.

"Yeah here you go." She handed the soft feathery mask to me. "I thought you would want to wear this one."

The mask was beautiful and it fit my face perfectly. It was covered in soft little feathers, all royal blue and turquoise. My mother had given it to me on my thirteenth birthday when I was going through an obsession with peacocks. It was once hers she had told me.

"You look stunning." My sister sighed as I stood up.

"That's a bit narcissistic don't you think." Our old joke. I hadn't said it since before the accident.

"Different hair, different eyes." She recited as she always had with a small laugh. "Don't go with Damon." She said once her laughter had subsided. "Please Ev, he's bad news."

Just then the doorbell went. "Elena I'm _fine._ Damon's a big softy." I tried to keep a straight face as I said that. "That's him there I'd say." I spun around and skipped quickly down the stairs towards the blank mind of Damon Salvatore, before my sister could say any more.

"BYE GUYS!" I yelled as I yanked open the door. "TRY NOT TO MISS ME TOO MUCH." I slammed the door shut behind me. "Quick, quick, let's go! Before Elena comes down to nag me some more." I hissed in the direction of Damon's blank mind.

"Your wish is my command, princess." Damon scoffed taking my arm and leading, me to where he had parked the car.

"Go faster! I can sense Elena's mind getting closer." I laughed as Damon shoved me hastily into the passenger seat and jumped into the driver's seat in response, clearly just as unwilling as I was to receive a lecture. Sure enough within seconds of us getting in the car, Elena was out the door

running down the driveway towards us.

"GO GO GO!" I cried giddily as we screeched down the road. "She almost had us there."

"You are so creepy. I can't believe you could tell where she was before I could even hear her."

"One of my many talents." I shrugged, a small smile playing on my lips.

We elapsed into a comfortable silence. I had expected him to ask about what I had told him earlier today but he didn't. I liked that about Damon, he didn't ask too many question. I should try to do that more. Maybe then I would be more likeable.

As annoying as it was not being able to read Damon's mind and to be completely blind It was also sort of peaceful. When it was just the two of us there was no constant pressure on my mind. It made me feel almost normal. Of course as we got closer to the party the quiet in my head began to fade, replaced with hundreds of loud thoughts and feelings.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked as Damon helped me out of his car.

"Well our plan is to trap Kathrine using a spell Bonnie will perform and kill her. Simple."

"Sounds good, I will stay out of your way and get as drunk as possible while you do that."

"Excellent decision, if I do say so myself."

We headed into the party arm in arm. The thoughts swirled around me giving me a pretty good picture of what was happening. There were so many. I could barely keep track of my own thoughts. Damon noticed me tense.

"All the thoughts too much for you?"

"It's just a bit noisy in my head right now." I admitted.

"How about we head outside for a dance, less people out there."

I nodded and allowed Damon guided me through the crowded rooms. I couldn't help but catch the curious thoughts of my neighbors. Fuckers couldn't mind their own business.

 _Poor girl, she had so much going for her..._ I'm blind not dead! I can still do things.

 _She's so pretty for a blind girl..._ What does that mean? Can blind people not be attractive? Fucking idiot.

 _So brave..._ You'd think I had just pulled orphans from a burning building the way some people thought, not attended a lame ass party.

I grabbed a flute a champagne from a waiter I sensed walking by and downed it. If I was going to make it through this night without clawing someone's eyes out I would need to get as drunk as possible, as soon as possible.

"Try acting a tiny bit more blind would you." Damon hissed in my ear.

"I _am_ blind fuckwad. I'm not acting."

"Most blind people can't grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray."

"Noted." I said grabbing another glass and downing.

"You are a brat."

"Bitch baby."

"Shut up and let's dance." Demon laughed taking my empty champagne glass from me and pulling me out onto the dance floor. I have to say the man could move. We swayed and twirled in time to the music, Damon leading. I glanced into the minds around me. People were looking. I mean we did look great together. Everyone was curious.

"You look stunning by the way."

"Thanks Damon. From what I can see you don't look half bad yourself. You clean up real nice and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"What can you see?"

"It's fairly limited. I don't get to chose what I look at when I'm in someone's head I can only see what they see and even then it's not quite as clear as it would be if I was using my own eyes. Better than nothing though. Plus right now it's all eyes on us so I have a great view."

Damon sniggered at this. "Well we are the best looking couple here."

As the music changed Damon's phone vibrated. "It's Stefan, time to put the plan into motion."

"Alright good luck, try not to be killed."

"Aw cute, it almost sound like you care."

"Unlikely." I scoffed. "But if you die then I don't have a lift home which would be inconvenient."

"I would hate for my death to inconvenience you princess."

"So we're agreed it's best if you don't die. Now fuck off and kill that bitch."

Damon left hastily, laughing. Instead of returning to the party I grabbed a bottle of champagne and headed away from the house towards the lake. The night was mild and peaceful. After some time stumbling around I found a bench. _I guess I'll just chill here until Damon's done_. As much as I tried I couldn't deny that I was a little worried about the vampire. To take my mind off it I took a pre rolled cigarette from an old mint box in my bag, lit it and inhaled deeply. The heavy smoke filled my lungs, calming me. I held it in for as long as I could before I expelled the smoke quickly in one breath. Leaning back I imagined the thick curls of smoke floating up into the night sky.

"I wonder if there are any stars out." I said, thinking out loud.

"They are quite spectacular tonight."

I jumped at the strange man's voice. It was rare for someone to sneak up on me. Reaching out with my mental probes I looked into his head. It was oddly empty. Most minds were usually filled with thoughts and memories and emotion. Not quiet for a moment but this mind was blank. Not dead like Damon's, it was definitely human but it was quiet. Like a empty room. The only thing I could hear was one sentence which played on repeat. _Bring the doppelganger and the oracle to me._ I shivered, nervous of this blank mind.

"Who are you?"

I got no response, instead a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind, pulling me up off the bench. I started to thrash and scream, terrified. Suddenly a cloth was pressed against my nose and mouth. I tried to keep fighting but my limbs were becoming heavier and heavier my brain slowing down. _I'm fucked_ was the last thought that came to mind before my everything went blank.


	7. Lost

Hey people. Here is a new chapter for everyone. Just want to say a massive thank you (as always) to people who reviewed. They really mean a lot and they help motivate me so much. I now have over 120 followers and 80 favorites which I am so happy about so really thank you all.

I have to warn you in advance that my mocks start this week and will last for the next two weeks so I may not be able to post for a bit but I promise to try my best. Thanks again and have a fab week x

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own TVD however Evelyn is mine and so is all the shit she stirs.

* * *

 **Lost**

Waking up was difficult. My body felt heavy and my mind was cloudy. I couldn't think properly, I couldn't remember what had happened. All I knew was that something wasn't right. I kept my eyes shut and my breathing steady, trying to remember exactly how I had ended up in this state. From the gentle rumble of an engine and the cold leather upholstery I was currently laying on, I knew I was in the back of a car. The feeling of panic and an overwhelming sense of helplessness began to take over as I tried desperately to remember how I had gotten here.

I could feel a warm body leaning on my legs, sleeping peacefully. Reaching out my mental probes I found the body to belong to my twin. My stomach dropped. Last time I had been with her was back at the house before the ball. THE BALL! Of course how could I have forgotten. The man with the blank mind had chloroformed me. He must have taken Elena too. Why? I reached out my mental probes again up towards the driver's seat.

The minute I touched on his mind I froze. It was dead. Like Damon, like Caroline, like Stefan. He was a vampire. My heart sped up as my chest tightened. This was not good. Fear forced my mind to snap out of the drugged haze. Why had a vampire gone to such effort to steal us? Why did he want both of us? What was the end game here? Whatever it was I had a feeling that it wouldn't turn out well for my sister and I. These thoughts wizzed around my head. I needed to escape. Now.

I shifted slowly, willing the vampire not to notice. I moved my hand down feeling for my bag. Maybe, just maybe I could text Damon and tell him what had happened.

"I know you're awake."

I froze again. My heart pounding against my rib cage so hard that I feared it might burst out of my chest completely. "Oh hey, I didn't see you there." I joked trying to sound confident but my voice was just a little too shaky to pull it off.

The vampire laughed. "Time to go back to sleep."

Suddenly a large hand grabbed me by the hair. I tried to escape his grip but the vampire was far too strong. Before I could even open my mouth to yell he had hit my head hard off the car door. A sickening crack rang out but I didn't hear it. I was out cold again.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was somewhere new entirely. I was laying in a comfortable bed, my head resting on a plump feather pillow. I could feel the warmth of sunlight falling across my face. It would have been the perfect moment had I actually know where I was and had my head not felt like it was splitting in half.

"Fucking hell." I moaned as I sat up slowly. Gently I brought my fingers up to my head, feeling for the wound.

"Good morning. Don't worry, it's just a minor concussion."

I jumped my fingers jabbing harshly against the bump on my head. "Oh fucking hell!" I yelped for a second time.

The man chuckled. I froze. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is my sister?" I demanded, sounding braver then I felt. I was searching desperately with my mental probes but I couldn't find Elena's consciousness anywhere. All I knew as of this moment was that I was no longer in a car and the man here with me was a vampire.

Fear immobilized me. I wanted to jump up and fight or run or do _something_. But alI could do was sit paralyzed by my fear. Even if my fear of the vampire didn't keep me then my disability did. For what felt like the 100th time I was left completely blind. With no humans around I was unable to even see my kidnapper. I blinked back angry tears clenching my fists so tight that blood flow stopped. I was useless. I couldn't even defend myself. I couldn't look for my twin or even see where I was.

"So many questions." The man said. He had an accent which I recognised immediately. This snapped me out of my defeated thoughts and back into the moment. The way he spoke each word carefully, as if he had spent time deciding exactly what sounded right, was so familiar to me. I knew that voice. I knew it from some long forgotten conversation.

"I know you."

"In a way, yes." The man agreed. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson. You are currently in a hotel in Washington and your sister, to my knowledge, is back home. Two young vampires came for her."

"How come they didn't save me too?"

How could they have left me behind. I knew Damon and Stefan loved Elena but I had at least hoped that Damon wouldn't completely forget about me. I thought we were, sort of, friends. I had told him things that I didn't tell just anyone and he had told me some pretty deep shit too. I thought those things had meant something. I thought I had meant something to him. Even if it was just something small. The knowledge that I had been left behind swirled around inside me. I felt like a fool for caring so much. Why should I care that a vampire I barely knew didn't save me. I didn't fucking need them. I could save myself. Fuck Damon Salvatore, I didn't need his help.

I could feel the vampire's gaze burning my skin as I sat in the centre of this massive bed. I knew he was here. I knew he was watching me. I just couldn't see him. I tried desperately to squash my fear, not to let it show on my face. The last thing I wanted was to give my kidnapper the satisfaction.

The vampires silence unnerved me more then anything else. At least when he spoke I could tell where he was, glean some information about who he was, what he wanted. When he was quiet I was completely helpless. I couldn't see him, I couldn't hear him. I had no idea when he would attack. I was completely defenseless.

I did need help.

The realisation hit me hard. It made me want to collapse in on myself and give up. I needed help. I needed to be saved. I was scared and alone and there was no one coming for me. Why would they? They had Elena. Why the fuck would they come for me. I didn't matter. Not like Elena did. I was fucking nothing.

The realisation that I was completely alone gave me courage. I was fucked. There was no way I could see myself surviving this. At least it couldn't get much worse and I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. Fuck Damon. Fuck Elena. Fuck living. I didn't care anymore.

"So... How do we know each other?" I asked the vampire. No longer afraid. If I was going to die soon I would at least die with some answers.

"Now that is a very long and complicated story and I think it might be better suited for a different time."

"What do you mean? You kidnapped me. Surely there isn't a better time to give me some answered. It's the least you should fucking do."

"Watch your mouth. That language is unbecoming of a young lady."

"I don't know what the fuck time period your from but this is the 21st century and I'll say whatever the fuck I please."

"You do realise I have the power to snap your delicate spine with my bear hands." Elijah growled.

"Well then fucking do it!" I shouted in the direction of his voice. "Why are you drawing it out? Just fucking kill me already. It's not as if someone's coming to save me."

Elijah said nothing. His silence bothered me. I just wanted him to make a move. His restraint bothered me.

"Fuck, shit, bollox, cunt, tits, bitch, dick, motherfucker." I yelled at the vampire. To my surprise he didn't react with violence as I had expected him to. He didn't even yell back. Instead he laughed. I was so shocked I said nothing as the vampire laughed and laughed and laughed. Proper thigh slapping, gut wrenching laughter.

"You really want me to kill you." The vampire said finally when his laughter had subsided.

"Well that's what the end game is here. Right? I mean I'd prefer for you to do it now instead of drawing it out. No one's coming for me."

"So young to be so calm in the face of death." Elijah mused.

"Well it's not my first time." I muttered.

Elijah sighed, I felt the mattress shift as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to kill you, not unless you give me reason to." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I know you are desperate for answers Evelyn. I know what you are, what you can do but I can't give you everything you want. There is too much at stake."

"Don't give me that bullshit." I snapped. "I'm not asking for your master plan, I really couldn't care less. All I want is some answers. Why did you take me if you don't want to kill me? What am I?"

"Fine. I will tell you what I can."

"Don't expect a thank you note." I snapped.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The vampire chuckled. "You know your sister is a doppleganger. Yes?" I nodded and Elijah continued. "Well you are an oracle, there is always one born alongside the doppelganger."

"What the fuck is that?"

"An oracle, they are rare creatures of incredible power. That is why you can read minds."

"Is there any way to turn it off?" I asked desperately.

Elijah laughed. "Of course not. You were born like this. It is part of you."

"Well then how come I only started reading minds after the car crash. Before that I was just a normal girl."

"There is not much information on your species however from the little I have gathered over the years I know that to trigger their powers an oracle must first understand loss. All the oracles I met over my lifetime, which is not that many if I am to be truthful, had all lost something important. There was an oracle called Rozalin who had her tongue cut out before she could tap into her abilities. Everything she knew she was forced to keep to herself. It drove her a little mad in the end I think. The only other oracle I met was a young woman called Anna. Before she could use her abilities she had a terrible accident and lost her hearing." Elijah sounded sad and for a moment I couldn't help but wonder how close he had been to the other oracles.

"It must be hard to live forever. You have to watch everyone you love die."

"Not everyone. Just most."

"So how do I know you? I feel like I have heard your voice before."

"Maybe you have. I know we have not met each other in person however the oracles I met retained some memories from past oracles. Maybe you remember me from a past life. Or there is a possibility you foresaw this."

"Foresaw?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. That is the reason oracles are regarded so highly. Why people will go to such great lengths and even kill to possess a creature such as yourself. An oracle has the gift of foresight. They catch glimpses of what is to come."

"So I'm not going crazy? All those weird trippy dreams and visions were glimpses of the future?"

Elijah laughed again. "Well if you want to put it like that."

"Oh god, I'm a fucking circus freak." I moaned as I collapsed back onto the pillows.

Elijah said nothing but I felt him stand up off of the bed and heard him leave the room. He came back several minutes later. "You have to get up. I need to be somewhere and you need to be home."

"Shit! What time is is? What day is it?"

"It is exactly 3:27pm on Monday the third."

"Oh fuck Jenna's going to be so pissed it's my first day back at school and I had my appointment with Dr. Whinser." I sat up again and the full realisation that I had been gone for a day and a half hit me. So much time had managed to slip by. " She's probably called the police by now."

"All the more reason to get you home as fast as we can. Here I made you a coffee." Elijah placed the steaming mug in my hands. I clasped it tight even though it burnt a little.

"Why are you bringing me home I thought I was your hostage?" I was more confused than ever now. Why was Elijah being so civil? He had kidnapped me after all. And why had he brought me to a comfortable hotel and made me coffee? Why had he gone to all the bother of kidnapping me only to bring me home?

"I didn't kidnap you. Two vampires called Rose and Trevor did. They thought I would want to bring you to Klaus."

"Why?

"In order to break the sun and the moon curse you must sacrifice the doppelganger and the oracle must be present at the ceremony. In order for it to be completed you blessings are necessary."

"Are you telling me this Klaus person wants to sacrifice my sister?" I asked

"Yes but I don't plan to let him."

"Why not? Surely you also want the curse broken."

"I have no interest in breaking the curse. All I want is to kill Klaus."

"Who is Klaus?"

"One of the original vampires. Like me."

"And why do you want him dead?"

"Why do you ask so many questions." Elijah snapped. "It is of my concern, not yours."

"Okay then boss, you're the vampire. No more questions." As civil as Elijah had been up until now I wasn't about to test the vampires patience. He said he wasn't going to kill me and he was taking me home, I wasn't about to put that in jeopardy. When I had thought this was the end of the road for me I had stopped caring but now that there was a chance I could get out of here alive I knew I would grab it with both hands. I mimed zipping my lips shut and hoped off the bed. Elijah reached over and took my arm leading me out of the hotel room, hopefully towards freedom.

* * *

We were in the car for over two hours. The journey was long and mostly silent. True to my word I didn't ask any more questions. I didn't want to tempt fate, or the vampires temper. I asked Elijah if he would put on the radio but the only stations he wanted to listen to were classical ones.

"You don't like it." He asked after I sighed heavily for the fourth time.

"I prefer something a little more modern." I admitted. "But I have to say, this stuff does grow on you. What are we listening to right now?"

"In the Hall of the Mountain King by Edvard Grieg. It is about a young man exploring a cave, all around him are strange creatures but as the piece continues he realises that they are dangerous, by then he can't escape. See the way the music becomes more and more frantic."

"Haha I get that."

"Do you think I am a dangerous creature?"

"Only a fool wouldn't."

After that we fell back into silence again. On the way to Mystic Falls Elijah made one short stop, to run his 'errand' and I was left in the car alone for twenty minutes. He didn't bother to lock the car allowing me to step outside and stretch my legs. Elijah knew I wouldn't run. We both knew he would find me. Anyway what was the point he was bringing me home. He hadn't lied to me yet. Why would he start now?

When he got back I was already in the car waiting. He placed a sandwich and a bottle of water gently in my lap. "I sometimes forget how often living people need to eat, forgive me." I tore into the food. I had not realised how hungry I had been until I could smell the food. After all I hadn't eaten in almost two days.

"What was the errand you had to run?" I asked once I was finished with my food.

"What happened to not asking any more questions? I was quite enjoying that."

"I got really bored." I answered shrugging. "Food makes me inquisitive."

"Well if you must know I had to smash a window."

"Oh right." I said and left it at that, feeling it was probably best to stay quiet and not test his patience. It took another hour or so for us to arrive at our final destination.

"Are we in Mystic Falls now?" I asked as the car pulled to a stop.

"No we're just outside the town, before wickery bridge. Here's your phone back, there is a little battery left, I suggest you use it to call someone to come and collect you. I feel as though it would be best for everyone if I wasn't here when you got home. No need to cause unnecessary fights."

I took my phone and stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the lift Elijah. And thanks for not killing me. Much appreciated." I listened as the car drove away. I listened and listened until all that was left to hear was the sound of the wind in the trees and the bats fluttering above. Only then did I allow myself to sink to the ground in shock, breath heavy and ragged. I had been so sure I would die. I had been so sure. And now I was alive and back home and all I could think about was how peaceful it was when I had been prepared to die. When death was immanent nothing else mattered. Not my stupid powers, not the betrayal of being left behind, nothing mattered. Now I was home and alive and I knew I would have to face everyone again. I would have to answer questions and tell everyone what had happened and deal with the fact that they didn't really give enough of a shit to come back for me.

It took me a while to recover. I don't know how long I sat in the dirt gasping for breath. I felt like I had run a marathon. Eventually I took out my phone. I paused for a moment, clutching it in my hand as I contemplated who to call but it only took me a second to realise that I didn't have anyone I could call about this. There was only one person I could go to with this and right now I fucking hated him.

"Siri call Damon Salvator."


	8. And Found

Heyyyyyyy (sorry in advance for the long author's note).

Just wanna say again thanks to all the readers. Thanks especially to all of you who have reviewed. I'm in the middle of my mocks right now but I managed to get this chapter done (sorry for the wait, my exams are almost over though and then I get two weeks off and I pinky swear to update lodes xx). I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.

Also I don't know if anyone noticed but I changed a few things. My friend is editing the stories for me now cus I am hella dyslexic so spelling is not my strong suit. Luckily she is here to help and fixed up the last few chapters.

I also added in a few extra scene to some of the older chapters, but they're small so they don't change the plot or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD just Evelyn.

*PSA: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!*

* * *

 **And Found**

Damon Salvatore slammed his fist into the brick wall of the cellar, wincing slightly as a bone in his finger broke. Without waiting for it to heal Damon slammed his fist into the wall again and again and again until his knuckles were bloody and broken and the wall was chipped and cracked, plaster and dust settling in the air around him.

He had been out all night and day searching for her and had nothing to show for it. Evelyn was gone and for some reason Damon couldn't get over it. How had he not realised that she was missing too? The minute Damon had heard Elena was missing, it had consumed his every thought. All he could focus on was finding her. It wasn't until after Elena had been retrieved and returned home that Damon had first noticed something, or someone was missing.

God even just thinking about how much of an idiot he had been made him want to snap someone's neck. Damon thought about the moment it had finally clicked into place that Evelyn had been taken too.

 _It was just after he had told Elena he loved her and compelled her to forget it. Damon winced again although whether it was due to the memory or his fist hitting the wall again he couldn't tell. He had snuck into Evelyn's room to say hi and convince her to grab a drink with him, only to find it completely empty. The bed was cold and her makeup was all over the place from the night before. She clearly had not come back here._

 _Immediately Damon had taken out his phone to call her, the cold hand of fear gripped the base of his spine when it rang to voicemail not once but five times. Damon had then proceeded to run back to the boarding house in case she might be there but she wasn't. He had searched everywhere in Mystic Fall before he had to accept she had been taken too._

 _He had then got in his car and driven back to where Elena had been held but the place was empty, but her scent lingered, proving that she had been there. The vampire he had staked to the wall was gone too. Someone must have come to collect them both._

 _By then the hopelessness Damon felt threatened to overcome him. How could he have left her here in this decaying manor with a dead vampire. She would have been terrified. She may be snarky and mean and give off the impression that she could take on the world but underneath that facade she was still just a vulnerable teenage girl who had been through way too much. A blind teenage girl. Even if she could read minds she was still at a disadvantage when it came to the supernatural beings._

 _These thoughts drove Damon forward into the night. He drove for hours looking for her, trying to pick up her scent but she must have been bundled into a car and driven away as her scent disappeared completely once he left the dilapidated house._

 _As the sun began to break across the morning sky Damon had thought briefly about calling Elena and Stefan, telling them what she was and what his fears were but if he did find her she would not forgive him for that, he was sure. He had texted Elena earlier in the night pretending to be Evelyn saying she was sleeping over. Of course Elena had not been happy but she had been too exhausted to doubt him._

 _He had returned home to gather up some supplies and continue his search but the appearance of Rose changed things. The minute Damon had spotted the older vampire in the lounge he had lunged at her, forcing her against the wall, snarling aggressively._

" _Where. Is. She."_

" _I... don't... know." Rose had managed to choked out. "But I can... help... find... her."_

 _Damon considered snapping the vampire's neck but his friend was missing and he couldn't afford to waste time._

 _Rose drove and while she did she had told him everything she knew about the originals. She had told him she knew a guy Slater who could help. According to her her knew of almost every magical creature. He would be able to give them information on Klaus and the originals and he might know who had taken Evelyn and why._

" _If I don't find that girl, you will die for it." Damon had snarled in response as they sped down the highway, hopefully toward some answers._

The piercing sound of his mobile interrupted Damon's thought. Of course Slater had not been any help and the window of the coffee shop had exploded on them leaving him no closer to Evelyn and with a burnt vampire. He had to bring Rose back to the boarding house after that, and although she promised Damon she would help him keep looking, his hope was running thin and he knew Elena would not buy his excuses about where Evelyn was for much longer.

Angrily, Damon punched the wall once more, before the incessant ringing of his phone finally became too much for him to bear and he answered.

"What?" He snapped down the line.

"You're a fucking vampire with super speed and it took almost two minutes for you to pick up."

Damon's mouth actually dropped open as the annoyed voice of Evelyn cracked down the line. She was alive. Damon tried to ignore the happy feeling that rose up from his gut.

"Evelyn where are you?" He asked urgently.

"Wickery bridge." The girl answered. She sounded exhausted.

That's all he needed to hear, quick as a flash Damon was in his car, speeding down the driveway towards his friend. "Are you hurt?" Was the last thing he asked her.

"No. Just come and get me." The line went dead and Damon pressed his foot harder down on the accelerator reaching the bridge in two minutes instead of the ten it usually took. He pulled to a screeching stop when he spotted her. Leaning over he threw the passenger door and watched her carefully as she climbed inside his car, trying to spot an injury. Damon was shocked by the relief that bubbled up inside him the moment he saw her, as if the tension that had been building up inside was finally released.

Once Evelyn was safely inside his car with the door shut, Damon began to drive home, much slower this time. He kept glancing at her, expecting her to say something about what had happened, anything at all but his friend remained silent, her expression unreadable as she stared out the window.

Damon wanted her to say something. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted some form of reaction from Evelyn, some acknowledgment of the past 48 hours. After a few more minutes of silence in the car Damon did get what he had been wishing for. She must have grown tired of the vampires constant glances. When she finally snapped Damon could almost feel the heat of her anger rushing to the surface despite her poker face.

"You left me behind." The blind girl said, her voice was cold and matter of fact, it betrayed no emotion.

Damon opened his mouth to speak but no word came out. For once in his life the vampire had nothing to say. In that moment Damon wished for the first time since he had met her that Evelyn could read his mind. Just so she could know how much he regretted not finding her. How angry he was for not realising she was taken too. How he would gladly go and hunt down whatever creature who had taken her.

Evelyn didn't wait for a response. "I know it's stupid but when I realised you had left me behind I felt so betrayed. I thought we were friends. I know I'm no Elena, but still."

Damon's hand clenched the steering wheel so hard he dented it slightly. Anger churned in his gut. Damon didn't know why it was there or who it was directed at. He was angry that he hadn't saved her. He was angry that he hadn't realised she was missing. He was angry he hadn't stayed with her at the party. He was also angry at Evelyn. He hated this bullshit emotionless facade she was putting up. He knew she was angry, he could smell it, rolling off her in waves. He wanted her to scream and shout and kick and fight. Not this bullshit indifference that she was presenting him with now.

Damon pulled to a screeching stop outside the boarding house, slamming the door as he got out. Evelyn didn't move, stubbornly sitting in the passenger seat, clearly not planning to get out. Damon was fuming, angry at everything and everyone. He wanted a reaction from her. He yanked her door open and pulled her out of the car with force tossing the light girl over his shoulders.

Finally he got the reaction he was waiting for. As he ran with his extreme speed up to his bedroom he felt her small fists pounding against his back as she struggled to break free, hurling verbal abuse at him all the while.

"DAMON PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING CUNT."

When he reached his bedroom, Damon slammed the door behind him and placed the thrashing girl gently in the floor. The second her feet touched the ground Evelyn lunged forward attacking the vampire with everything she had. Of course that wasn't much considering her slim body and Damon's massive strength.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" She yelled angrily, pounding her tiny fists against his chest.

"To get a reaction from you." Damon snapped back at her. "You've barely said two fucking sentences since I found you. I was going out of my mind searching for you."

"Oh that's fucking rich." Evelyn barked out a harsh laugh. "Coming from the guy who forgot me.

You left me behind Damon, you don't deserve even two sentences from me."

"The moment I realised you were taken too I wanted to snap someone's neck. I went out of my mind searching for you. You're my friend."

"You should have snapped your own fucking neck." Evelyn growled, clearly not moved by the vampires outburst. "How long did it take you to realise I was missing too? I bet it only hit you once your precious fucking Elena was all safe and sound and tucked up in bed. Isn't that right Damon? While I was left to rot with a fucking psycho vampire."

"Fuck you Evelyn."

At this Evelyn laugh bitterly. "It's fucking true. I woke up alone and scared and the first thing I got told was that you and Stefan had saved Elena and not me. I know I'm not much, compared to Elena but that right there made me realise just how fucking low I really am. When your own friend won't take the extra five seconds to save you. That's when I realised that I'm lower than dog shit. That's when I stopped caring."

"Don't you fucking pin that bullshit on me. I didn't make you stop caring. You staped caring months ago all by yourself. You stopped caring the moment the moment you did this." Damon grabbed her by the wrist, exposing the jagged scars.

"Fuck you Damon." Evelyn snarled reefing her arm out of his grasp. She took a step back from the seething vampire, hurt flitting across her wide, unseeing eyes. Damon wished he could reach out and take the words back the moment he saw her pain. He took a step after her, trying to come up with the word that would make it better.

"I trusted you. I fucking trus-"

Damon cut her off by bending down and crashing his lips against hers. Evelyn froze for a moment before responding with equal force. The kiss was hot and angry and full of hate. Damon's ran his tongue along Evelyn's bottom lip and slipped inside her mouth, grinning smugly to himself as she gasped.

His hands slid over her slim hips down to her ass, firm and rounded. He grabbed it roughly, lifting the small girl up without breaking the hot kiss. She was light, even for a human. Evelyn responded immediately, wrapping her toned legs around Damon's waist and grinding hard against him. He moaned into her perfect mouth. She responded by biting down hard on his lip. Damon couldn't handle it anymore, he threw the tiny girl down onto the bed.

His eyes raked up her body as she sprawled onto the king size mattress, taking her in. The silky dress she wore hid nothing, it clug to her toned thighs and outlined her perky brests, her niples hard with her arousel.

"Don't be a little bitch Damon, come down here and finish what you started." Evelyn demanded her voice hoarse with her arousal, eyes clouded with lust and anger. Damon grinned at the tiny elf like creature before him, abiding to her order. He pulled his shirt over his head, joining her on the bed.

Climbing on top of her, their bodies grinding against each other. He buried his face in the delicate curve between her shoulder and her neck, tending to the soft skin there with angry bites and kisses. Damon relished in the hot moans that each bite elicited from Evelyn, each one making him harder. He wanted to mark her, he wanted to hurt her. Damon slid one hand up Evelyn's flat stomach over the silky material of her dress to cup her breast. Her hard niples strained against the light matirial of her dress. Using his thumb he traced slow circles over her nipple causing Ev to gasp, her fingers digging into the hard muscles of his back.

In one swift motion Damon rolled them over so that Evelyn was now on top. Slowly, sensually, she sat up, pulling her skimpy dress over her head, letting it fall to the floor by the bed. She hadn't been wearing any underwear to Damon's delight. He took a moment to admire her body in the low light of his room. Her neck was long and elegant, back arched as she grinded against his erection, her breasts were small but perky, dark nipples hard with her arousal.

Damon sat up to meet her lips with an angry kiss. His hand caressing her tanned thighs, higher and higher until they came to the apex of her leg. Without a moment's hesitation Damon slipped two fingers inside her tight, wet pussy. Using his thumb to caress her clit.

"Fuck you." Evelyn gasped, pulling away from Damon's lips. Arching her back she grinded against his fingers, a look of pure ecstasy playing on her face.

Damon moved his hand slowly, fingers curled inside her, brushing against her g spot with each motion. Soon he began to speed up, pushing his fingers in and out of her tight pussy, he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. His lips were back on her neck, kissing their way up along her jaw. "Tell me what you want." Damon growled quietly in her ear.

"I want you to fuck me, hard." The girl gasped as she came in his hand. Damon slipped a third finger inside her as she rode out her orgasm.

"With pleasure." Damon smirked flipping the panting girl onto her back. She was splayed out, completely naked on the bed in front of him. Pulling off his jeans Damon groaned as his throbbing erection sprung free. He crawled up between her legs, positioning himself. Evelyn wrapped her long legs around Damon, capturing him. Slowly Damon pushed the full length of his throbbing erection inside her. Evelyn gasped as his huge cock filled her completely, stretching her tight pussy. Damon didn't move for a moment, allowing her to tighten around him, he stayed still until he could sense her need to be fucked seeping out of every poor.

He drew the full length of his dick out of her wet slit and pushed it back inside her, in a swift motion, his fingers digging into her hips as they rose up to meet him.

"Faster." Evelyn cried, her nails digging into Damon's muscular back. "Fuck me hard."

Damon smirked and did as she asked, pounding into her harder and faster. She was so tight and wet, she felt so good. Damon's lips crashed against her's as their bodies became one fueled by their anger.

"Cum for me." Damon commanded gruffly.

With his words he felt the walls of her pussy tighten around his member and her body began to shake as her orgasm began to build up inside her. Damon thrusted harder inside her his dick going deeper than it had before. With that Evelyn came undone, screaming out in pure ecstasy as her orgasm raked across her body. Watching her cum was enough to make Damon climax also. With another hard thrust he let go, his seed filling her.

"Fuck." He groaned as he came inside her hot pussy.

They clung to each other riding out their orgasms, panting hard. When their orgasms subsided Damon pulled out rolling off his tiny friend. The pair lay side by side, naked on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

After a few minutes Evelyn finally spoke. "I'm still mad at you, just so you know." She announced as she sat up getting out of the bed. Damon watched her naked form appreciatively as she made her way towards his en suite arms outstretched.

"I would expect nothing less." Damon called after her as he watched her turn on the shower.

"That being said, you're still welcome to join me for round two." Evelyn's told him gesturing to the steaming shower.

Damon grinned wickedly, jumping up to follow her into his shower. "Gladly."


	9. The Morning After

Hey all. So it looks like my last chapter was quite a controversial one... some really liked what happened and some really didn't haha. Regardless I still loved getting the reviews and hearing your thoughts.

I just wanted to say that I'm working hard not to make Evelyn an OC type character and therefore (like all of us) I want her to make mistakes and not always do the thing I or some of the readers want her to do. I hope you can kind of get that. She has been through a huge amount of trauma and is a hugely flawed character and I don't want to shy away from that fact or gloss over it ya feel?

Anyway here is the next instalment I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think x

Also I finished my mocks (woho)! So I promise to get lodes of writing done this week.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD just Evelyn and everything upset she causes.

* * *

 **The Morning After**

I woke up to the feeling of the sun on my face and the pressure of an arm draped carelessly around my waist. I rolled back a little to try and remove myself from the restraint but I was stopped when my back hit a muscular chest.

I huffed quietly, agitated by the predicament I now found myself in. I was not the type to sleep over and definitely not one for snuggling in the morning. I had places to be, Damon to avoid, which is difficult when you're in bed with him.

Once again I tried to escape, rolling forward this time. Unfortunately being blind I did not see how close to the edge of the bed I was and went flying off the side onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ow. That's gotta hurt." Damon's smug voice floated down from above me. I stuck my tongue out in the direction of his annoying voice.

"Damon. Just the vampire I was trying to avoid." I snapped back as I clambered up of the floor, rubbing my bruised arm.

"Avoid? Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I may be blind but I'm not that blind, one roll in the sack with Damon Salvatore won't make me for forget everything you've done."

"If I recall correctly it was a bit more than one roll in the sack... more like seven."

"Well I needed to take out my anger somehow." I argued standing firm as I frowned in the direction of the vampire's voice.

"How 'bout you come back to bed and take out some more anger." Damon suggested, I couldn't see him but I just knew he was wiggling his eyebrows. "Sounds like you could use it."

"I have to go to school." I snapped back turning and walking towards the door. "I need to catch up on what I missed yesterday."

"Oh please, you're so full of shit. You couldn't care less about school."

"How would you know Damon." I asked incredulously crossing my arms in front me.

"Come on Evelyn, I may not have known you for long but I know you're far too smart for an institution as ignorant as the American education system."

"Nice try. I'm still going." I said over my shoulder as reached forward to open the door.

"Your choice." Damon said dismissively. "You might want to put on some clothes before you leave though."

"Son of a bitch." I whispered as I realised the smug vampire was right. I was stark naked and had no idea where my dress was. I ignored Damon's laughter as I let go of the door handle and began searching for the garment.

"You know you could just ask for help."

"You know you could just fuck off." I mimicked sarcastically.

"Whoa no need to be so aggressive."

"You know what Damon." I retorted angrily, standing up from my search to walk back towards the bed. "There clearly is reason for me to be aggressive since you're acting like everything is fine between us. Just because we had sex doesn't mean anything has changed, I'm still mad at you."

Suddenly the vampire was pulling me down onto the bed, rolling on top of me, pinning me with his body. I struggled against him but I was no match for the strength of a vampire.

"Let me go or I will scream"

"Like last night?" I could almost hear Damon's self righteous smirk.

I opened my mouth and started to scream as hard and as loud as my small lungs would allow. Quick as I started Damon's hand covered my mouth. Effectively ending my scream.

"Don't be such a child Evelyn." He snapped.

"Don't be such a dick." I grumbled back, my words muffled by his hand.

"I said I was sorry. I meant it. I have kept your secret against my better judgment and despite my reluctance to admit it I have begun to consider you my friend. The minute I realised you were gone I went out of my mind. I swear didn't stop searching until you called me. You're my friend Eve, I don't want to ruin that. I want you to forgive me."

I remained silent, no longer struggling angrily against Damon. Despite my hurt and betrayal his confession shook me. It made it difficult to hate him.

I had been drawn to Damon since I had first confronted him about his vampirism. Not because of some romantic bullshit I always read about in all those sappy teen romance novels but because from the moment we met I had sensed that we were kindred spirits. Both of us black sheep in our family being compared to perfect siblings. Maybe that came from being an oracle, I had always been good at reading people. It was difficult to remain angry at someone when you felt like they might be one of the few people who could understand where you were coming from.

Slowly I let out a breath I had been holding inside me. "I forgive you Damon. I don't want to hate you and I don't want to fight with you so I will forgive you, but I don't trust you. I was stupid to trust you, I got hurt and I won't let it happen again."

Damon said nothing for a moment. I could feel the heat of his gaze on my face, it made me want to stare back but all I saw was darkness. Finally the vampire spoke. "Friends?"

"Tentative friend." I agreed.

"Just so you know I will gain your trust. I'm too charming for you to resist."

I laughed at that but soon my laughter was turned into gasped as I felt Damon's lips against the sensitive skin of my neck. Trailing kiss slowly down my neck to my breast. He paused there for a moment as he played with my sensitive nipple, rolling his tongue on it befor he continued on going further down.

"Damon." I managed to growl in warning. This was not smart. There was no romantic feelings here, he was in love with my sister. But it felt so good. I couldn't deny that despite the lack of romantic feelings between us our sexual chemistry was unreal. Just like me, Damon needed a distraction from the pain of his reality. We were the disappointing siblings, the bad kids, we were the second choices, the black sheep and that drew us to each other, like moths to a flame. We recognised this pain in each other and allowed it to connect us. I knew that this would never end well but I didn't want to stop. I guess I'm just self destructive like that. We both were.

"Yes princess?" Damon asked, pausing his exploration just under my hip bone. I wanted to scream out _don't stop_ but I felt like it was only fair that I warn him before we continued.

"This isn't going to end well."

"I know." My friend agreed and continued his trail of kisses down to my center. Soon all of my fears were gone, waves of ecstasy replaced them.

* * *

Elena was worried.

She had not seen her sister since just before the masquerade ball. Damon had said she was sleeping over in the boarding house but Elena didn't trust him. Not when it came to her baby sister.

Okay so maybe Evelyn was only seven minutes younger than her, but those seven minutes counted and now that their parents were gone, it was Elena's job to protect her younger siblings. Especially Evelyn, she had lost the most in the accident.

Eve was helpless when it came to Damon. She had no idea that vampires existed or what they were capable of. And now she had been gone for two nights and missed her first day of school yesterday which, to be fair, wasn't unusual behaviour for her sister but when it came to Damon Elena couldn't help but think the worst.

Her worry was amplified when she was met with the sound of her sister's screams upon entering the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena sprinted in the direction of the screams, making it up the stairs in record time. She burst into Damon's room only to be confronted with the sight of Evelyn completely naked with Damon's head between her legs, clearly causing the screams.

Elena's worry quickly turned to anger.

"Don't stop." Evelyn cried, unaware of her sister's presence, far too absorbed in her own pleasure.

"PLEASE STOP!" Elena screamed covering her eyes and turning away. "Oh god I can't believe I had to see that."

"Fuck is that Elena? Get out!" Screeched Evelyn pulling the sheets off Damon to cover herself with. Poor Damon was left with nothing to cover himself although he didn't seem to mind, clearly very proud of his package.

Just at that moment Stefan came running up, drawn by Elena's screams of horror. "Elena are you alri- oh god Damon put that away." Stefan's worry turned to disgust as he was confronted with the image before him. "I had to listen to the two of you all night and morning I don't want to see it too."

"GET OUT!" Evelyn shrieked again.

"Fine but you better come downstairs ASAP. We need to talk." Elena commanded with her back to the pair and her eyes still firmly covered.

As Elena and Stefan returned downstairs and waited for the pair to get dressed and follow Elena couldn't help the unmistakable jealousy that rose up inside her. She immediately felt guilty as her lovely kind boyfriend handed her a steaming cup of coffee to calm her nerves. How could she be jealous when she had someone like Stefan? What was she even jealous of? These feeling were completely idiotic the doppelganger decided, pushing them down as deep as they could go before looking up to her wonderful boyfriend with a smile.

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." I groaned getting up off Damon's bed once my sister and her boyfriend had left the room. "Damon where is my dress?"

"I think you should stay like that princess, you look much better without it, if I do say so myself."

"This isn't funny Damon." I snapped throwing one of his many feathered pillows in the direction of his voice. "Ugh... I can't believe Elena saw that."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I may have ripped your dress in half last night. Sorry." Damon did not sound sorry in the slightest. In fact he sounded thoroughly amused. I threw another pillow in his direction.

"Well I can't face her like this!" I cried gesturing to my naked body. "Give me something to wear." I demanded.

"Catch." Damon called as he tossed t-shirt and a pair of boxers at me. Me being blind of course did not catch them and instead they hit me in the face causing Damon to laugh.

Ignoring him I reefed the garments on and stormed down the stairs towards the angry mind of my twin sister, mentally preparing myself for the lecture as I went. I had a quick snoop through her recent memories just so I knew exactly what Damon's cover story had been and exactly how mad Jenna was.

"Is there any _Coco Pops_ in here?" I asked innocently walking into the kitchen where Elena and Stefan were whispering about me and Damon. Ugh I was going to kill that prick.

As they whispered about what they had seen upstairs I managed to sense small flares of jealousy in Elena's mind. How interesting. Maybe Damon's feelings weren't completely unrequited after all. It gave me a strange sense of pride that I had something Elena wanted. Although in reality Damon and I were nothing more than friends with benefits but if it pissed Elena off to think there was something more, I would be happy to let her. The idea that my perfect sister clearly wasn't being so perfect for once gave me an enormous sense of satisfaction.

"I'll see what I can find." Stefan said pleasantly and went in search of cereal for me. He seemed nice from my limited interactions with him. Poor bloke didn't have a clue his girlfriend had a thing for his brother. Even though it was small now I had a feeling it would grow. Maybe my oracle senses were tingling.

"Thanks Stefan." I smiled brightly in his direction. "And I'm really sorry if me and Damon kept you up last night. I'm a bit of a screamer." I laughed internally as I felt my sister's thoughts go scarlet and saw Stefan cringe from her mind's eye.

"Evelyn what the hell are you doing?" Elena snapped, clearly not amused. "You can't just disappear for two days without telling anyone. We were all going out of our minds."

"I told you where I was." I responded in a bored voice looking into her head and following the cover story Damon had planted. "I texted the night before and told you I was staying over here and when you called Damon yesterday he said we were on a day trip. See, no need to worry."

"That's not good enough Eve! You missed your first day back at school."

"Pu-lease." I groaned dramatically rolling my eyes. "I'm far too smart for an institution as ignorant as the American education system." I quoted Damon from earlier. I could hear his laughter from upstairs. Eavesdropper.

"You're throwing your life away Eve. Your better then this, better than Damon. He's not good for you. Please trust me on this."

I smiled at Stefan when he placed a crackling bowl of Coco Pops in my hands. I couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped as I thought two vampires over a hundred years old each munching down on Coco Pops. I took a spoonful and chewed thoughtfully before responding to my twin.

"Elena you're seven minutes older than me, you're not my mother. I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"Last time you said that to me you ended up spending nine months in a psychiatric hospital."

My face remained blank as I continued to eat my cereal but inside I was hurt, that remark stung. I couldn't believe Elena would use that against me. I remained quiet focusing on the food instead of my sister as I tried not to snap back at her or hurl the bowl at her head. Once I was finished I placed the empty bowl on the counter I had been leaning on.

"You know what Elena, you are such a fucking bore that I think I'm going to go to school just to avoid you." I snapped as I walked back out of the kitchen, using her eyes to guide me.

"You need to go home and get your clothes and change, I'll drive you." She offerd.

"I'd rather peel off my fingernails." I called over my shoulder. "Damon can give me a lift."

Just as I said it Damon appeared beside me taking my arm gently as he led me out the front door away from the annoying do gooders.

"Evely-" Evelyn called but I slammed the front door after us effectively silencing her.

Damon picked me up and bundled me into the passenger seat as I wasn't wearing any shoes. It was starting to annoy me at how easily my friend could simply pick me up and put me wherever he wanted.

"You know I'm not that small that you should be able to pick me up and toss me around like a ragdoll." I grumbled as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I hate to break it to you princess but you basically are a ragdoll. I mean you can't weigh any more than ninety pounds. You're a stick."

I shrugged at Damon's comment. "I use to be curvier, less boney. I guess I just lost a lot of weight after the accident and everything. Kind of lost interest in eating... and living in general."

"Don't worry I'll fatten you up." Damon grinned, lightening the mood instantly. That's why I liked Damon Salvatore I guess. He understood that I didn't want to get into this sort of stuff and was always ready to make a joke about it, when others would just get awkward and intense if I mentioned something like that.

"So in all seriousness-"

"Oh no. I don't think I'm going to like where this is going to go." I said interrupting Damon's suddenly sincere voice.

"Probably not but I need to know. Last night we didn't get a lot of talking done... but I need to know what happened after you got abducted. Where were you taken? Did they hurt you?"

"No no he didn't hurt me, in fact I was treated better than I usually am." I laughed trying to lift the suddenly heavy mood. It didn't seem to work as Damon waited for my answer. "Eh I woke up in a hotel room in a Washington and a vampire called Elijah-"

"Elijah? I killed him though."

"Well either you didn't kill him enough or else the vampire was lying. He did say some pretty crazy shit."

"Like what?" Damon asked

"Um... Well he said that I was an oracle and that's why I could read minds and... uh... I would start to see flashes of the future."

"You know two weeks ago I would have said no way but now..." Damon trailed off thoughtfully.

"I know... I did have those weird visions about the masquerade ball and I heard his voice saying _oracle_ in them. It sounds crazy but lately crazy seems to be my reality."

"I'll ask Rose about it."

"Who?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Oh crap I forgot I didn't tell you about her..." Damon said sheepishly.

"What about her." I asked threateningly.

"Um she is one of the vampires who kidnapped you and... uh... she's kind of staying at the boarding house right now."

"What!" I yelled angrily, swing my arm around to hit Damon on the chest. "How could you let her stay with you?!"

"She was the one who helped me search for you. She took you to try and pay a debt to Elijah but she swears she's going to help us."

"Whatever you say." I huffed. "She better be helpful."

"Here we are." Damon said a few moments later as the car pulled to a stop. "Casa de Gilberto."

"I'm in so much trouble." I groaned as I stepped out of the car, sensing Aunt Jenna's mind about to open the front door. "Will you wait in the car for ten minutes while I put on some clothes and grab my books? I need to make an entrance my first day back and I also need a ride."

Damon laughed a little. "Yeah sure... if you live that long."

No sooner had the words left Damon's mouth I hear Jenna storming down the driveway towards me. I slammed the car door and turned towards her fuming mind, preparing for the worst.

"Evelyn Charlotte Gilbert, get inside now you are in so much trouble young lady!"


	10. Reconnection

Hello people. Thanks again for reading and thanks for all the reviews, over 50 now!

To the guest who asked about Evelyn and Klaus... Don't worry, there is definitely going to be something between them. What exactly? I can't say. Maybe he's the one for her, maybe she will hate him like she should. Sorry you're gonna have to wait to find out haha. I can tell you this though: he will play a big part and you will get a little Klaus teaser next chapter.

As always enjoy and please let me know what you think and don't be afraid to ask questions.

Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD :(

* * *

 **Reconnection**

Jenna was not happy. She was so angry it was almost difficult to read her thoughts as they were in such an enraged whirlwind. I knew she was shouting at me as she stood outside my bedroom door while I changed for school but as loud as she was I couldn't for the life of me understand what she was saying. In her rage her words bundled together in angry nonsensical sentences.

Once I had changed I reefed the door open to face her. I was slightly impressed by my Aunt's sheer determination. She had not stopped screaming at me since I had stepped out of Damon Salvatore's car about five minutes ago. Her discipline was genuinely impressive. I was in awe. I was also feeling a little scared.

"I'm sorry Jenna." I yelled in order to be heard over her loud stream of angry words. I meant it too. Although it wasn't my fault that I had been kidnapped but I did feel bad that Jenna didn't have a clue what was going on around her. I felt guilty for the worry she had been put through.

"Oh right because sorry makes it all better. Call the press, Evelyn's sorry. For once."

"I didn't think staying over in Damon's would be a big deal." The moment I said those words I realised I had made a mistake as I heard Jenna's thoughts become madder and madder. _Fuck._

"One night isn't a big deal Evelyn. But this is the first time you've been home in TWO FUCKING DAYS."

"I texted though." I said hopefully, trying to placate my rageing aunt. She didn't even bother to acknowledge I had spoken, rampaging straight on with her angry rant.

"Not only that but you missed your first day back at school AND you missed the appointment with your therapist. I had to _reschedule_ the _rescheduled_ appointment Evelyn. You have missed two sessions already!"

"Therapy's a snooze fest, I'm fine." I said casually as I skirted around my aunt heading downstairs in search of my schoolbag.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady." I rolled my eyes at this. Jenna was beginning to sound like an official guardian which worried me. I liked it much better when she was the fun vodka aunt.

"Have you seen my schoolbag?" I called over my shoulder. "I'm late."

My aunt thrusted my school bag into my open arms. "You clearly aren't taking me seriously Eve."

"My schoolbag! Thanks Jenna and I do take you seriously... I just don't take therapy seriously."

"Evelyn the doctors said that you were well enough to come home but you still need to go to therapy at least once a week."

I rolled my eyes again as I hitched my school bag on my back and began walking towards the front door. "Please Jenna I'm fine… those doctors knew nothing."

"Well I happen to trust them. I rescheduled your therapy session with Dr. Whinser _for the third time_. This is your final warning Evelyn, if you miss one more session then I'm going to make you go back to New York."

I froze with my hand on the doorknob. "What." My voice had become deadly quiet, my back was still to Jenna. There was no way I was going back to New York. Not with everything going on here. Not when I was so close to understanding who I was and what it meant.

"Evelyn I'm sorry but you disappeared for three days, you've skipped your first day back at school and two therapy sessions and I hear you screaming in your sleep every night. You're not okay." Jenna's voice was soft and sympathetic but I didn't want to hear it. " Your next appointments this Saturday."

I stormed out without a word slamming the door behind me as hard as I could behind me. I was afraid if I stayed any longer in there I would snap and say something unforgivable. I was shaking with anger as I got back into Damon's camaro.

He must of heard everything because Damon didn't ask me what was wrong, allowing me to sit silently, seething in my anger. When we arrived at the school, Damon put his hand on my shoulder giving me a sight shake.

"Alright princess get your gameface on."

"Thanks Damon." I think he understood that I was saying thank you for more than just the lift as he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't mention it."

Taking a deep breath I composed myself and stepped out of the car, slipping on a pair of designer sunglasses. I smirked a little at all the attention my entrance had received and the shock in my peers minds when they saw me. I was always a fan of a dramatic entrance.

Using their eyes to guide me I strutted towards the main entrance, head high in the air, sunglasses flashing, hiding my unseeing eyes.

I had always ruled this school. While Elena had been the nice girl who everyone wanted to be friends with I had been the ruthless bitch everyone wanted to impress. I was the mean girl everyone wanted to hang with, the queen bee and I loved it. After all in highschool popularity is power, as shallow as it sounds and I had been on top. Hey don't judge me, I never claimed to be good like Elena.

The amount of thoughts pressing against my brain, begging to be heard, was huge. Ever since the accident I had actively tried to avoid places with such large groups. However after a minute or two the noise did start to become more bearable. I felt less like I was being crushed. I could even begin to decipher individual thoughts, no longer a massive unit of thoughts, feelings and memories, it began to make sense and I could map out how my school had changed and how it had remained the same.

By dipping into everyone's heads a little I caught myself up on all the major gossip from the last nine months. The accident and my subsequent disappearance had been huge, some had even gone so far to rumour that I was dead. I rolled my eyes a little at my peers dramatics... although I couldn't say much myself.

It looked like my return was set to be even bigger news, if my school mates thoughts were anything to go by. I smirked a little to myself. I was back and the center of attention. Just how I liked it.

"Eve!" The shrill cry of Caroline Forbes shattered the silence I hadn't realised had fallen over my peers.

Suddenly I was being engulfed in a tight hug and lifted slightly off the ground as the excitable vampire reached me. It was odd being hugged by Caroline after so long. It felt exactly the same despite everything. It felt just like when we would hug a year ago. As if nothing had changed. But everything was different, I had seen her rip the throat out of a man. Maybe everything was different now but as my control freak ex hugged me the same as she always had, I realised that she was still the Care I had known, just with a darker past, like me.

"Whoa Care don't be so desperate we broke up almost a year and a half ago." I said once she put me down.

"Don't be a bitch Eve." Caroline laughed graciously. "Unfortunately we're still friends."

"Unfortunate for who though?" I asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you met you?" My blond friend asked incredulously. "I think I am definitely the unfortunate party here."

I laughed pulling my ex into a hug. "I did miss you Care." I whispered before pulling away.

"And what about me?"

I spun around at the sound of the voice that I hadn't heard from in almost a year, "Tyler?"

"The one and only." He joked but it sounded forced. I felt my stomach twist up in knots.

Tyler and I had been best friends since before we could walk. With both our mothers in the historical society we had spent many an afternoon playing on the grounds of the Lockwood mansion. As we got older our friendship remained the closest. We were both popular and hung out in the same circles. I had a feeling that at some point Tyler's feelings had begun to shift to something more but I had ignored it. I always thought our friendship would last forever but after the accident everything had changed.

I shouldn't be able to read minds. As helpful as the ability has been to me, it's not natural. There is a reason people can't hear each other's thoughts. It puts everything out in the open, even the stuff you don't want to know about.

Tyler had only visited me once after the accident, when I was still in hospital. He had nothing to say but I could hear every little thought that went through his mind. I heard his pity, his sadness, his anger for me, his grief. I didn't want to hear that and had told a nurse to make him leave. Being around Tyler was too painful, it reminded me of who I had been and everything I know was.

The last time I saw him was at my parent's funeral. He said he was in love with me, something I had been anticipating for a while but trying to avoid. Tyler wasn't the type of person to face his pain. Neither was I. When I told him to leave, Ty ran. I hated him for it. I wish I could have run too.

After my suicide attempt, when I was shipped off to New York, I hadn't wanted to keep in contact with many people. I couldn't deal with Tyler's feelings and he couldn't deal with my rejection. This was the first time I was hearing his voice in over nine months. Unlike the last time I had been near him, like at my parents funeral, his mind was muffled and unreadable, like Masons. It shocked me even though I had expected it. He was a werewolf now. So much was changed. I felt like Tyler, the boy I had grown up with, my best friend was a stranger.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." I said finally flashing him a tight smirk. I felt his arms encircle me in an awkward hug, both of us stiff and unsure. Both of us feeling like actual strangers. It widened the hole inside me losing him had created.

"I-I missed you." Tyler managed to choke out.

"Did you?" I asked skeptically, not yet ready to let go of the pain losing my best friend had caused me. The anger kept me warm. It made me unable to forgive. Not yet anyway.

Before he could respond the bell interrupted us, pulling me from my anger. Everyone groaned collectively and began moving towards classes. The idea of having to face the school day was really not appealing to me even though it was already halfway through. I wanted to ask Tyler to skip the last few classes and smoke a joint under the bleachers like we used to always do. But things were different now. I had this anger in me that had covered the pain of his loss over the past year and he was tense and unsure around me.

"Care, want to walk me to the office? I need to collect my timetable." I asked, keeping up the pretence of being the blind Gilbert, who definitely could not read most people's minds.

Caroline walked me to the front office and after that the day, to my pleasant surprise, past fairly quickly. The thoughts and whispers about my return mounted as the day went on and although everyone seemed to be talking about me few had the balls to come up and say hi. I had always been intimidating to my peers but now it seems that they just didn't know what to say to me. My disability made them uncomfortable.

I told myself I didn't care. I was happy not to have to undergo stupid questions and false sympathy. As always I remained aloof and mysterious while still the center of attention. It had taken me years to perfect this particular art form.

After school in the parking lot Tyler managed to cornered me. Again my stomach twisted painfully when he reached out and tapped me on the shoulder. I hadn't realised how painful his loss still was too me. Even if it was partly my fault.

"Let me give you a lift home. Like I used to." His word sounded stiff but also timid and unsure like a lost little boy. My heart squeezed tightly inside my chest. I had never been able to resist that voice.

"Well I guess..." My voice trailed off as I searched for Damon's blank mind but he was nowhere to be found. Probably off cleaning up Elena's mess or creating one of his own.

"Great." Tyler guided me to his car and helped me in like a perfect gentleman. Nothing like he actually was. Once we were both inside the atmosphere grew tense and weary.

"You never called." I said after a few minutes of the terrible silence.

"Neither did you." Tyler's voice was quiet, so unlike him. "You told me to leave you alone."

"Of course I did." I snapped. "You said you loved me at my parent's funeral. I was scared and overwhelmed and I didn't know how else to handle it."

"I'm sorry Eve I know that was the worst timing ever I just didn't know what to say and I wanted to tell you how I felt."

"I'm not mad that you said it, I'm mad that you ran away. I needed you."

"I'm sorry Eve. I've never been more sorry about anything in my life." Tyler's voice broke a little and I could hear the sincerity in his words. They were so sad and honest. I felt my anger crack.

"I'm sorry too." I said finally after a long silence. "I forgive you."

The minute those words left my mouth the mood in the truck shifted. I felt lighter, calmer. I turned up the radio and rolled down the window. Cool fresh air filled the car, washing away the anger and regret, letting us start anew.

We began to talk about anything and everything, Tyler filling me in on little things I had missed. Like old times. As our conversation flowed easily the pain lifted. I was glad to hear that Tyler had moved on from me and was clearly beginning to fall for Caroline.

"Wow Tyler I can't believe you're going for the best friends ex, classy." I joked lightly.

"Please you and Caroline we're never anything serious and I'm not _going for her_. She's with Matt. I'm not even that into her anyway." Tyler said nonchalantly, trying to play it off.

"You are so into her, don't even try to lie to me, you know I can smell your bullshit a mile away. Anyway her and Matt will never work out you two would be waaaaaay better together."

I was amazed by how easily we could slip back into our old ways. It made me feel so happy that I hadn't lost Tyler. I breathed the clear air deeply, singing loudly to the song on the radio.


	11. Conflict-Resolution

Hello everyone thanks for reading. As usual I want to say thanks a mill to all of you who have favorited followed and reviewed, it means so much to me. The reviews really motivate me (hint hint haha) ;)

To elizaxbethx3: thanks for the lovely review and do not fear, I don't intend to become an Elena basher. Although her and Evelyn do not always get along and there is a lot of tension between them I want their relationship to be more than just bashing as you will see in this chapter and the following ones. I want to make their relationship complicated and difficult but also real. (PS. I'm sorry to disappoint but this will not be a Tyler/OC story I hope you still enjoy though x)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it's a long one and here is the little Klaus teaser I promised...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately TVD is still not mine however Evelyn is and I will continue to use her to fuck up everyone's lives mohaha...

* * *

 **Conflict-Resolution**

 _I am in that car again. Flying. Flying. Flying. I feel like a bird full of fear. The headlights dancing on the calm water, so bright so beautiful. Then we hit and everything is dark. I am drowning, smothered by the dark. His hands grip my shoulders, pulling me up from the water into the light. I can see the lights, I can see a man, blond and beautiful. Klaus. I breath again._

"Klaus." I woke up screaming his name. My breath ragged, a drop of cold sweat sliding down my naked back as my heart hammered inside. I felt a yearning for the man I had never met. His blue eyes burnt me. I was hot with arousal.

"Fuck! Where?"

Damon's voice pulled me from inside my own head and I recalled that I was not alone in my bed. The vampire was sitting up now his body swivelling around as he searched for Klaus. The monster. I bit my lip as I recalled my dream, my heart wouldn't slow down. His face was so clear as if I could see him with my own eyes. As if I could see.

"No… it was just a dream." I told my friend who was still searching for the monster.

I reached out, wrapping my arms around Damon's naked chest tugging at him slightly, he allowed me to, falling back into the pillows. I lay down beside him, concentrating on my pulse which was still beating against my skin, like tiny feet running around inside me. There was a need inside me, the dream, Klaus, left me hungry.

"Just a bad dream." I said again trying to reassure myself more than Damon. But the dream wasn't bad. It was good. I could see so clearly and Klaus was there but I was not afraid. I was free.

"You can help me forget it though." I said as I rolled on top of the vampire in my bed, our naked bodies pressing against each other, reacting to each other. I needed to get fucked. I needed a release.

"Anything to help." My friend said, a grin in his voice as he rolled us over again so that he was on top. But as his fingers trailed across my skin, over my racing pulse I couldn't help but think about the blond man in my dream with his piercing eyes and the intense connection I had felt to him. Was this the Klaus?

* * *

Afterwards I lay on my front. I could feel Damon's eyes on me. I tuned my face away from him and towards the sunlight which streamed in through the window and warmed my cheeks.

"I like your crab." Damon said his fingers reaching out to trace the shape of the small tattoo on my shoulder blade. "And this one." His hand moved from my back to the inside of my arm where there was a plain daisy tattooed.

"Thanks." I said my back still to him.

"This one is interesting." Damon sniggered, noticing the one on the back of my neck which spelt out the words _Fuck Off_.

I laughed a little and turned back around to my friend, hiding the tattoo from his eyes. "That one is homemade. A girl I met in hospital gave it to me."

"Tell me about your dream."

"No." I snapped, rolling onto my back and staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

"Why not? What if it's a vision?"

"It wasn't." I deadpanned sitting up and pulling on a t-shirt. "It was just a weird dream. Anyway we don't know for sure if I do have visions. Elijah could be a liar." I didn't believe that, I just didn't want to share what I had seen with Damon. It had felt private.

"It was just a response to all this shit with Klaus and the originals. After all you told me Elijah was _definitely_ alive last night. Clearly they're not like other vamps if he can survive a stake in the heart." I continued as I got out of the bed pulling on pants as I went. "That's definite nightmare material."

Before Damon could press any further his phone rang out, distracting him.

"Who's that?" I asked once Damon had ended the brief conversation.

"Alaric. Looks like we have a problem." Damon said following me out of my bed and pulling on his clothes. "There's a woman poking around looking for Mason Lockwood."

I winced a little at the mention of Tyler's uncle. I hadn't regretted not trying to prevent his death, I had encouraged it for god sakes but if Tyler ever found out what I had done he would never forgive me. He'd probably try and kill me.

"On top of that it's a full moon tonight which just adds to my problems." Damon added striding towards my bedroom door. I followed. "You coming over tonight?" He asked, turning around to grab me by the waist and pull me close.

I rolled my eyes at the vampires dramatics. "Probably not, Jenna's threats have forced me to be on my best behaviour so I don't think I can sleep over tonight."

"Buzz kill." Damon moaned letting me go and turning back to the door to leave.

"One more thing." The vampire added before he opened the door. "We've had to spell Elena not to be able to leave the house. To stop her trying to give herself up to Klaus or Elijah or whoever she decides to next sacrifice herself to."

"Thanks for letting me know." I snorted and stepped past Damon, heading downstairs. "And thanks for keeping her safe." I added, even though I knew he wasn't doing it for me. I was still grateful.

"Ugh. I can't believe Damon slept over." Elena groaned from the sitting room as Damon and I came down into the hall.

"Ignore her Damon my love." I gasped, swooning dramatically. " She doth not know true passion. My poorest sister only knows of the most vanilla missionary sex known to man. Her hostility simply covers her raging jealousy." My voice took on a truly terrible british accent as I tried to speak in old english. Damon laughed and dodged as my twin tossed a pillow in our direction.

"Run Damon, my prince. Before she makes an attempt on your life in her envious rage." I cried melodramatically.

"Bye Eve. Oh and Elena you should get out and enjoy the sun." Damon sniggered as he ducked out the front door, dodging another pillow. I couldn't help the grin that managed to break across my face at Damon's subtle dig toward Elena. I was careful however to compose myself before turning back to Elena, as I was still playing my part of clueless and helpless twin sister.

Using her eyes to guide me I skipped into the living room and threw myself down onto the sofa next to her, throwing my legs over her lap the way I knew she hated.

"Damon. Really?" Elena snapped, throwing my legs off her.

"Elena don't start." I snapped back. "I really am not in the mood for a lecture."

"Eve I'm just worried about you. Damon... he's not a bad guy... but he's really damaged. He's not safe." My sister replied, her voice softer than before, almost pleading with me.

I suddenly felt a small pang of guilt. Only a very small one though. My sister had no ideas of the power I possessed she didn't know everything I knew. All Elena knew was that Damon was fooling around with her twin possibly compelling and feeding off me too.

I had definitely not helped ease her worry, in fact I had probably made it even worse, constantly rubbing it in her face. And for what I wondered to myself. My own petty revenge over something that wasn't Elena's fault. The fact that she had survived the accident with her sight in tacked and I had not? Even if it wasn't her fault I still couldn't get passed the anger that began churning in my gut whenever I thought about the fact that Elena could see and I could not. As childish as it was I always found myself angrily asking, why me?

I know I wasn't the only one who harbored anger from the accident. I knew Elena also had feelings of resentment towards me. She had watched me escape through the open window while she and our parents remained trapped. At the time she hadn't know I had just gone blind, all she knew was that I had left her behind. However like me, even though she now knew the truth, she knew her feelings were irrational, like me she could not seem to move past them.

I was abruptly overwhelmed with the urge to tell my twin everything. Before the accident there had been no secrets between us. We had been each other's best friends, sole confidants, biggest supporters. Now we could barely be alone together without the terrible weight of everything that had come before pressing down on us. It was suffocating.

I couldn't tell her though. As long as no one knew my secret, what I could do, I was still Evelyn. I was still normal, separated from the supernatural world. I knew it was selfish, I should be helping my siblings, but I didn't want to become involved with their drama and their plans. I never wanted to become a part of that world. Telling Elena would make it impossible to stay away. Even just with Damon knowing I had been pulled into it more than I ever wanted.

"Elena... I promise you that Damon has been nothing but a perfect gentlemen." I hated myself for saying that. Instead of being brave like my sister, I took the coward's way out and lied. I lied right to her face. I didn't tell her who I really was or what I knew.

"I'm sorry about how I've acted towards you ever since the accident Elena." I added before she could try once again to convince me to stop seeing Damon. If I was too much of a wimp to own up about who I had become, I at least owed it to her to try and make things right between us.

"When the doctor told me I would never see again I was devastated. As selfish as it sounds my first thoughts were why me and not you? All I could think about was that I was the only one who had to live like this. I was the only one who would never be able to live the normal life I was supposed to. I hated that you could and I know it's irrational but I couldn't help. And then when you called the ambulance and stopped me from killing myself, I felt like you had won again as stupid as that sounds. I'm sorry Lena."

My twin grasped my hand tightly when I used her childhood nickname. It was one I hadn't used since before the accident. I could sense her tears as they spilled out onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too Eve. I said some awful things to you at the funeral. I couldn't get over the feeling that you had abandoned us when I saw you swim away. I know now you couldn't see us and I know you must have been terrified. I was just so overwhelmed. I lashed out at you, even though I knew what I was saying wasn't true."

"It's okay Lena. I said some terrible things too."

We were silent for a moment before my twin grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I froze at first, it was the first time we had been this close since the accident, however soon I relaxed into it, hugging my sister back, holding onto her for dear life.

After that I decide I had enough emotion for one day and retreated up to my room. I was afraid that if I ventured downstairs again I might end up singing kumbaya with Jenna or something equally unthinkable. Instead I stayed upstairs listening to music and re-reading _Salem's Lot._ Stephen king was a true god.

" _Scar tissue that I wish you saw, sarcastic mister know it all. Close your eyes and I kiss you..."_

I sang softly along to one of my songs as I sat by my open bedroom window smoking. Darkness had fallen by know and I was enjoying the cool breeze. My mental probes stretching as far as they could go to snoop around in my neighbors heads. It was better than any soap opera on TV, my neighbors got up to some weird shit behind closed door.

Voices coming from Elena's room interrupted me. I stretched my mental probes out in her direction only to be hit by a dead mind and waves of fear rolling off my twin sister. My stomach dropped as I looked into Elena's mind and saw a vampire. Elijah. Her brain told me that it was Elijah. So that's what the sneaky bastard looked like.

I jumped off my window ledge and sprinted towards Elena's room. I grabbed the lamp from my bedside table as I went, feeling braver (if only a little) now that I had some form of weapon. Stupid originals who wouldn't stay dead.

"Elijah I swear to fuck if you touch a single hair on my sister's head I will kill you, I don't know how yet but I swear I will find a fucking way." I warned as I burst into my sister's room, brandishing the lamp like a sword.

"Ah Evelyn, nice to see you again. I didn't realise you were this hostile all the time, I presumed it was purely due to the circumstances under which we last met."

"Or maybe I just don't like you." I snapped as I positioned myself in front of Elena, protecting her as best I could.

"Oh come now Evelyn. There's no need to be rude. I was simply brokering a deal with your lovely twin sister and now that it has been agreed upon I will take my leave." And with a quiet whoosh the original sped out the open window and off into the night.

Elena said nothing. She said nothing but her mind was a whirlpool of confusion and anger. Gently I placed the lamp I had been clutching for dear life down on her dresser and turned back around to speak to my twin. To explain. However Elena beat me to the punch.

"How do you know Elijah?" Her voice was quiet but their was a hard edge to it.

"I uh... It's a... It's a bit of a long story."

"Tell me. Tell me now." Her voice left no room for discussion I knew I had to tell Elena everything now. How I knew about vampires, how I could read minds, everything. My heart sank at the anger in her voice and the betrayal running through her mind. I didn't have a choice anymore, I had to tell her.

And I did.

I told my sister everything. Right from the moment our parents car hit the water to this moment now. She sat in silence, listening to every word I spoke, never interrupting. Once I was done talking we stood there in silence. She didn't say a word but I could hear the hurt and betrayal that she felt. I could hear it clearer than anything.

"How could you hide that from me?"

"Elena-"

"No. Don't talk. You knew that I was involved with the supernatural. You knew that I would have accepted you. You knew that I would have supported you. And you said nothing."

"I wasn't ready-"

"Bullshit." My twin snapped. " You told Damon and yet you couldn't tell me? You trusted Damon, _Damon Salvatore_ of all people, over your twin sister."

"Please, it wasn't like that-"

"It was exactly like that! And all the while you used me. Snooped through my head, my thoughts, my memories. You violated my most basic rights to privacy."

"I'm sorry Elena." I pleaded with my twin.

"Get out of my room."

"Elena… please."

"I SAID GET OUT." Elena screamed.

I jumped. The last time I had heard her scream was at our parents funeral. She never raised her voice. My sister, she was always the voice of reason. Calm and kind. And now she hated me. She didn't trust me.

I ran. I ran out of her room. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran into the street and didn't stop. I couldn't see. I didn't know where I was going. Truly and completely lost. I ran and ran and ran. Tears running down my face, lung aching, begging me to stop but I didn't. I didn't stop running until I tripped and fell, crashing with such a force to the gravely street. I lay in the dirt bleeding and stayed there tears rolling down my face, crying silently.

Eventually, once my tears had stopped, I sat up and called Damon.

He didn't ask me what had happened when he arrived. He simply picked me up and tucked me into his car, driving us back to the boarding house.

I didn't say anything until I was sitting in front of the fire, in the sitting room of the Salvatore boarding house, a glass of Damon's best bourbon in my hand.

"She knows everything." I finally whispered to Damon who in front of where I sat looking down at me as I downed the glass. He was quick to top me up, I thanked him silently.

"Who?" Was all Damon asked.

"Elena She hates me now." I felt another wave of sadness wash over me as I said the words out loud. My twin sister, so kind and gentle and honest, everything I wasn't, hated me.

Damon said nothing. I don't think he knew what he could say.

I let out a small hiccup, the bourbon was strong. I wanted to cry again but I couldn't, not with Damon right there watching me so instead I focused on my anger. I concentrated on it and let it grow so that I didn't have to think about the sadness.

"You know what? Fuck Elena." I shouted downing my bourbon. It burnt my throat and fed the flames of my sudden rage.

"She's a fucking hypocrite. How can she be mad at me for hiding things from her when she did the exact same to me. She never told me the truth about you guys. She told me fucking nothing." I stood up on the couch hurling the empty glass at the wall. The sound of it shattering satisfied me. I wanted to break something else. Jumping off the couch I grabbed a book from the end table and threw that too, listening to thunk against the wall. Then I grabbed the fire poker throwing it as hard as I could. I almost laugh when I hear it smash glass.

"Jesus Evelyn, you're going to fucking wreck the place." Damon snapped grabbing both my arms and holding them to my sides to prevent any more destruction. I couldn't see him but I could feel his hands pressing against my arms so hard I thought they would bruise, I could sense his anger and concern. I didn't want his concern though. I wanted to fight. To scream.

"Fuck me." I whispered, my voice hoarse. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to think. I wanted a distraction.

A better man would have refused. A better man would have sat me down and made me talk about it. But Damon had never claimed to be the better man. I never liked the better man anyway.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing me under the thighs he lifted me up, our bodies pressing against each other. He walked forward until my back hit the wall. My hands went straight to the vampire's hair, pulling it hard as our lips crashed, his tongue invading my mouth. His dick was already rock hard, I could feel it throbbing under all the material. I grinded hard against it, making Damon groaned into my mouth.

"Fuck me," I moaned again. I didn't have time for foreplay. I wanted his cock inside me. I wanted to get fucked so hard that I could forget everything else that had happened.

Using vampire speed, Damon lay me down on the rug in front of the fire, reefing my jeans and panties down in one swift motion. Quickly I unbuckled his belt allowing his huge, throbbing erection to spring free.

Without warning Damon thrusted the full length of his cock inside my tight sex. He stayed still for a moment cock twitching inside me, fully sheathed.

"FUCK ME." I screamed when I couldn't take it any longer.

Damon did as I commanded, pounding into me with vampire speed. He went harder and deeper than I even knew was possible. He pulled his cock out to the tip each time before plunging it deeply into my tight pussy again and again. I felt every thrust stretching my walls. I was so tight and wet and Damon was huge. With every thrust I came closer to climax.

"DON'T STOP." I screamed pulling Damon's hair as he sucked on my neck. "HARDER."

Gripping my hips Damon flipped me around onto all fours and started going at it from behind. I screamed with pleasure as his dick filled me from the new angle. Gripping my hips hard and driving into me with more force than ever before. With each thrust I screamed as his cock went deeper and deeper inside me.

"FUCK." I screamed when Damon thrusted deeper than before my inner walls clamping down on his throbbing erection both of us climaxing at the same time. Damon made a sound like a wild animal as he spilled his hot sticky seed inside me.

After he pulled out and we both collapsed onto the floor, rolling onto our backs. Neither of us had the strength to stand up, we were both shaking and gasping for breath. We lay like that on the ground for a while. I couldn't even muster the strength to pull my jeans back up.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" A woman's voice asked, making me jump.

"Who the fuck?" I shrieked sitting up any trying to cover myself, at the same time Damon said "Rose?"

Before any other introductions could be made there was a huge crash as a window smashed and a scream of terror.

"Werewolf." Damon shouted, his voice full of panic as he rushed forward towards the commotion.

My heart beat like a drum thumping inside my chest, fear consumed me. I wish I could see. I had no idea what was going on and I couldn't look into the vampire's mind for guidance. I stood up pulling on my jeans as I went and grabbed the poker I had thrown earlier, swinging it around wildly.

"What's happening?" I yelled.

Rose continued to scream.


	12. The First Life

Hello readers. I hope you like today's chapter it's a really long one- probably my longest. As always thank you for your faves follows and especially reviews. They really do motivate me and give me a sense of the people reading, which I love. I love being able to interact and learn from them.

I included some lyrics from an alt-j song, Bloodflood. I'm not trying to make it cheesy but the song really inspired the last part of my chapter so give it a listen if you're interested. It's a great band and song.

Disclaimer: For some reason no one has offered me the rights to TVD yet... idk what that's about.

* * *

~Tide out, tide in, a flood of blood to the heart and the fear slipstreams~

 **The First Life**

That night was a long one.

Damon managed to injure the wolf and it fled but not before biting Rose. However despite the myths her wound healed almost instantly, so all was good.

It turned out Rose wasn't so bad, even though she kidnapped me for Elijah. The three of us stayed up late talking and drinking. I was still a bit snarky with her not to willing to let the whole kidnapping fiasco go but underneath it I had a grudging respect and even liking for the vampire. She could handle Damon which is always impressive and she knew how to stick up for herself, not letting my snarky comments get to her at all.

It wasn't until much later in the night, almost dawn, by which time the three of us had almost demolished the Salvatore's drink cabinet, that we realised everything was not okay.

"You know Rose, even though you kidnapped me, I kind of like you." I laughed after she had made yet another joke at Damon's expense. Drunkenly I swung my arm over her shoulder, swaying a little.

"OW." The vampire shreked jumping away from my touch. "Fuck that hurt."

I looked around blindly, trying to figure out what the problem was. Damon jumped up to have a look at Rose's shoulder. From the sharp inhale he made I presumed whatever he found wasn't good.

"What? What is it?" Rose asked her voice full of fear. I waited to hear Damon's verdict, my stomach clenching with fear for the woman I had just met.

"It the bite. It's back. It doesn't look good."

* * *

"Damon. She's so dead." I said the next morning.

I was sitting on the kitchen counter in the boarding house as Damon made me lunch. Rose was still in the sitting room drinking. Since we had discovered the infection she had been growing gradually weaker. I wanted to have hope that she would be okay but it was fast becoming certain that she would not make it through the week.

"I know." Damon snapped and handed me a sandwhich.

"Sorry." I said though a mouthful of food as I scoffed it down. I swallowed hard and continued. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. I know you and her are friends."

"I'm going to go in search of she-wolf and find a cure. You stay here and watch Rose."

"I don't know about watching her but I will certainly listen." I said sarcastically following Damon into the sitting room. "How's it going Rose? We brought some liquid lunch."

"I was thinking about when I was born... I'm five hundred and sixty years old. So I can die. I've lived long enough."

"Come on Rose, it's just a little werewolf bite, it's practically nothing." I said trying to brighten the mood. I had a feeling it didn't work out so well as the older vampire scoffed, sounding unconvinced.

"Drink up, blood heals." Damon interrupted before I could dig myself any deeper, handing Rose a glass.

"How do ya feel?" I asked curiously when I hear her take a small gulp.

"Yeah... It does feel like it's working."

"Great." I clapped my hands enthusiastically. "Damon, let's have a look. How is it?"

Damon went to take a look but paused just a moment too long, letting Rose and I both know that it was not good. "Eh, mmh... definitely better..." Damon's terrible lie was the last nail on the coffin.

I sensed Elena's presence as she came down from Stefan's room. My gut twisted painfully as I recalled our fight last night. I had managed to keep her out of my mind last night with everything that had happened but now... it all came rushing back.

"Right Elena?" Damon asked, having sensed her presence too.

"Um... It's not bad." Elena sounded even less convincing than Damon which I hadn't thought was possible. I rolled my eyes and refilled Rose's cup sitting down beside her as Damon walked over to Elena to talk.

"Don't worry about it Rose. I can't see a thing wrong with you." I was pleased to earn a chuckle from the sick vampire, even if it was just a small one.

"Alright Elena can you play nurse for a little bit, I need to do some things." I heard Damon ask my twin.

"Hey! Am I not good enough?" I snapped from the couch, at the same time Rose said "It's not necessary."

"It is necessary. Evelyn, you're useless and Elena's a do gooder, it's in her nature."

"I'm not useless." I huffed indignantly.

"You can't even see her bite and anyway you're not the most sensitive." Damon muttered the last part before quickly making his exit leaving me alone with and angry twin and a dying vampire.

"Fucker, you're one to talk." I said under my breath. While Elena sighed and escaped into the kitchen to get Rose some more blood.

"Sibling drama?" Rose asked me.

"You could say that."

The next few hours passed excruciatingly slow. Elena stayed out of my way as mush as possible only coming into the sitting room every now and then to make sure Rose was comfortable and to bring her blood. She didn't say a word to me and I didn't look into her mind to see what she felt, as much as I wanted to. I felt like she needed to be alone in her head. Even if she would never notice the intrusion. I think she was staying away from me for that reason too. She didn't want me in her head.

Eventually even Rose couldn't stand the tension. "What's going on with you two?"

"Oh nothing. Just the usual teenage girl drama."

"That's not true. Tell me." Rose demanded sounding like a petulant child. "I'm about to die."

"Wow alright pull out the I'm dying card."

I winced a little at my own harsh words. I could be unnecessarily cruel sometimes although not always on purpose. I tended to speak before I took a moment to actually think about what I was saying. It had been meant as a joke but it wasn't the most sensitive thing to say. Before I could utter an apology Rose bursted out laughing. I think it was in shock at my bluntness.

"You are a funny little human Evelyn Gilbert."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment even though I have a sneaking suspicion it's not."

"I got along well with the last oracle too you know." The vampire said after a moment of silence. "Anna... she didn't talk much because she lost her hearing but she was vastly intelligent and bold and a fiend when it came to lip reading."

"Did we look alike?" I don't know why I asked her that. Elijah had said I would see visions of past oracles, that we had a connection but I had yet to dream about anyone like me. I wanted to though, more than anything. I wanted to see them and to understand them, so that I could learn from them.

"No. You couldn't have looked more different if I'm to be honest. She was a smaller than you and had this beautifully wild red hair. You both had the same eyes though, black as cole and you have similar personalities."

"What happened to her?" I asked after a beat. I felt Rose grow still as the word left my mouth and a sense of dread settled over me.

"She was deaf. She tried to turn into a vampire, to heal her hearing but the transition killed her. An oracle is not meant to be a vampire. I don't want to scare you Evelyn but I want you to know what you're facing. The world is a dangerous place for an oracle. You are a rare creature born once every few hundred years along with the doppelganger. For that reason you will be hunted and sought after, desired by the supernatural. I have not heard of an oracle who lived a long and happy life. All of their stories seem to be cut short and tragic."

Those words hit me harder then I had expected. I hadn't even considered the idea that I might repair my sight through the transition into vampirism but somehow it hurt to know that it could not be an option. It was like the final stamp on my loss. I had held out the smallest spark of hope that maybe, _maybe_ someday I might wake up and be okay. Just be a normal person. Rose's damning words extinguished my hope. All of my predecessors had suffered until they died, too young. Why would I be any different?

"Well I always did plan to live fast and die young." I said plastering a smile on my face shoving my pain deep down inside.

Just then Elena walked into the room, saving me without knowing. "How are you doing Rose?"

"I'm tired." The vampire yawned. She sounded weaker then this morning, much weaker. She was fading fast and this thought weighed down on me heavier than I had expected it to.

"Come on, you can rest upstairs in Damon's bed, it might be more comfortable than the couch." Elena said helping the dying vampire up. I stayed where I was, on the floor in the sitting room. I wanted to go up and help, make Rose feel better, comfort her. But I didn't know how. That's not who I am, that's Elena. I was the one who ran away.

I lay on my back by the still burning fire, my mind wandering. I thought about how I had learnt more about myself in the past two weeks then in my entire life before. I thought about Rose, having lived for so long, having met another oracle and her warning. I thought about the man from my dreams. Ever since I had woken from that dream there was a strange pull in my stomach. I didn't know what it was pulling me towards but I was willing to bet he was involved. It scared me and intrigued me. I wanted to understand but at the same time I also had a feeling like I should run in the opposite direction of my pull. That wherever I took me there would be trouble.

Truble wasn't always so bad though. Everyone thought I was trouble. Maybe trouble could be good.

"I'M NOT KATHERINE." My sisters terrified yell came from upstairs and I shot up to my feet, my stomach sank as silence followed.

"Elena!" I screamed, running upstairs in the direction of the screams, fearing the worst. My mental feelers reached my sister before I did. She was scared but unharmed from what I could sense. Rose inches away looking confused and distraught but not dangerous, just scared.

I burst into the room as Elena was helping the lost vampire back into Damon's bed.

"I'm scared..." Rose whispered, neither of them paying attention to my arrival in the doorway.

"You're not alone, I'm right here." My sister said soothingly even though her own fear raged just under the surface.

"Here, where's here?"

"Damon's bedroom... you're in Damon's bedroom." Gripping the crying vampires arm as if to ground her. I watched through my twin's eyes.

"I want to go home." Rose sobbed and in that moment my heart broke for her, but my self preservation still outweighed my compassion. I didn't move past the threshold into the room. I wanted to get Elena away from Rose as well but I knew she wouldn't leave the dying woman.

But that dying woman was a vampire who seemed to be losing her grip on reality. I had watched through my twin's eyes as she confused Elena for Katherine and attacked. Who knows what Rose may do next.

I listened as Rose told Elena about her home. About her regrets. "So much time wasted, I just wish I hadn't been so afraid." Seems like in her final hours the old vampire was full of wisdom and want to pass it on. Finally Rose drifted off into an uneasy sleep and Elena came to the door to face me.

"We need to get out of here while Rose is asleep." I whispered urgently, grabbing my twin's wrist and pulling her after me down the stairs. We weren't even halfway down before Elena reefed her arm out of my grip. I didn't need to see her to know she was glaring at me.

"Don't be so heartless Evelyn. She's dying. She needs someone."

"I'm not heartless, that's why I want to get out of here. I don't want Rose to rip it out of my chest."

"She wouldn't do that." Elena snapped.

"Elena she's losing her mind. She's not safe. I care more about our lives then her comfort in her final hours, I'm sorry if that makes me heartless but you can't die on me." I pleaded with my sister, trying to make her see things my way. She wasn't having any of it. Damn her good nature.

"No." Her tone left no room for argument. She had made up her mind and my sister was stubborn. Like me. "I am going to stay here with Rose. No one should die alone. You can go if you want, I don't care."

Elena moved away from me rushing quickly down the stairs. I sighed heavily and settled myself down on one of the steps, there was no way I would leave Elena here alone.

"Where are you going?" I called to her in a hushed voice after her.

"To get some clean sheets for Damon's bed. She couldn't keep down the blood." I winced at the mental image that came into my head. _Ew._

I got up off the step and headed back up stairs. Damon had told me that he kept stakes in hidden spots around the house and had even gone so far as to show me where some of them were, a pretty big show of faith on his part seeming I had threatened to stake him in his sleep at least three times. Now I went to grab one from under a loose floorboard on the landing. If me and Elena were going to stay here with Rose there was no way I was going to stay unarmed.

Once I had my stake I took my phone out of my jean pocket. "Siri call Damon." His phone rang to voicemail.

"Poxy bastard, answer your fucking phone." I snapped after the beep. "Rose is becoming delusional. I tried to get Elena to leave but she won't leave her alone in her final hours. You need to get back here. Rose does not seem good, I think she might snap and there's only so much a blind mind reader and a stake can do. You need to haul ass over here Damon. Now."

"Eve." I heard my sister call from back in Damon's room as I hung up the phone. She had the voice adults get when there is something deeply wrong but they don't want to scare the kids so they put on this really fake 'everything's a-okay' voice. _Crap._

I rushed in the direction of her mind. "What's up?" I kept my voice low and my senses sharp, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Rose is gone."

"That's bad. That's really bad." I said reaching out my mental feelers around the house trying to locate the delusional vampire. "She's in the basement." I snapped as soon as I hit a wall.

Elena didn't say anything but I could feel her wariness at my display of powers. It hurt a little to have her be so uncomfortable and unsure around me but that wasn't the pressing issue right now. The crazy vampire in the basement was.

We rushed down to find Rose on the floor, covered in blood, as she poured blood bag after blood bag down her throat. I watched through Elena's eyes and realised the same second she did that this was not a good moment for us.

Rose's eyes were glazed over and she had a manic look on her face as her head snapped up to look at us.

"Katerina." The crazed vampire hissed a look of pure hatred marring her features.

"Fuck this." I cried, grabbing Elena and forcing her up the stairs ahead of me. As we ran, I knocked over everything my hands made contact with, hoping to delay the vampire. We made back up stairs into the sitting room, Rose hot on our tails.

"Rose stop, stop, It's Elena." My sister shouted. I watched from her eyes as Rose paused, confused. For a minute I felt like we may have broken through to her. "I'm not Katherine, you're hallucinating. It's _not_ Katerina... I'm not Katherine."

I could see Rose sinking back into her hallucinations with every mention of the doppelganger's name. "Elena, please stop saying her name." I tried to say but it was too late. With an angry roar, Rose lunged at my sister forcing her to the ground, snapping at her neck.

Screaming I lashed out, grabbing the heavy curtains and reefing them down. Sunlight shone in through the window and Rose let out an agonizing screech as her flesh sizzled. I grabbed my sister, not hanging around for the vampire to recover and together we sprinted for the front door.

Before we could make it to safety I felt Rose grab my legs. I went down hitting the ground hard. I spun around so I was lying on my back before she descended upon me. I could hear her teeth snapping together by my neck. I tried to push against her but she was so strong. Elena's screams were filling my head. I couldn't think. Rose was coming closer. I dug my nails into the vampire's infected skin making it bleed. Rose screamed in agony so raw that it made me flinch as she rolled off me.

This time Elena was the one to grab me and pull me up. She ran, my hand firmly gripped in hers, leading me up the stairs into Stefan's room. Once inside Elena locked the door behind us and began pushing furniture up against it, barricading up inside. While she did that I ran around the room, pulling down the curtains to let as much sunlight in as possible.

Elena snapped the leg off a stool, creating a makeshift stake and I took Damon's stake out of my boot. We both stood there, in the center of the room silently straining to hear Rose coming up the stairs for us.

The rattle of the door handle being turned made us both jump. Our heart racing as adrenaline coursed through our veins.

"Evelyn, Elena, please I know you're not Katherine." Rose's voice pleaded from the other side of the door. She was coughing violently, getting worse. "Please, I need help."

I could sense Elena wavering at the sound of Rose begging from outside.

"Elena. Don't." I warned.

Silence descended once again as we continued to listen. I kept my arm raised, the stake out in front of me, ready for an attack. Elena watched the door, waiting for it to show any sign of weakness. I watched with her through her eyes.

I don't know how much time passed, both of us standing like that but eventually the silence became to loud and the adrenaline began to fade, leaving me feeling weak and breathless. I could feel the sun fading away as well as the room became colder. It filled me with dread.

"I think she's gone." I whispered to my twin. We waited for a moment to see if Rose would say something, to see if she was still outside but no noise came.

"Must be." Elena agreed after another long moment of silence as we strained to hear even the slightest creek that might indicate Rose was lurking nearby. Sighing we both sank to the ground but our weapons remained tight in our grip.

I ached. I could feel bruises beginning to blossom along my back where Rose slammed me to the ground. "You okay?" I asked.

"Don't you know already? It's not like you can't read my mind." My twin snapped.

" _Really._ " I snapped back. "Are you _serious_ right now? We almost fucking died and you're focusing on that."

"It's not something I can just get over!" Elena hissed back at me careful to keep her voice down, afraid Rose might hear. "I feel so betrayed. You've been in my head, using me, keeping so much from me."

"Fuck you Elena. You are being such a hypocrite. You kept all this from me. You were never going to tell me about the vampires or any of it so don't talk to me about keeping secrets."

"I was trying to protect you. And I wasn't trespassing on your thoughts."

"We are the same age Elena, I don't need you to _protect_ me. You're not Mom." I snapped. "And the only reason I went in your head was to find out what you should have told me."

"Why didn't you just come to me instead? We used to tell each other everything. You didn't need to go inside my head."

"I was scared Elena. Okay?" I finally admitted. "I can't control what thoughts I do and dont hear, it's so overwhelming. I just... I didn't know what to do or who to trust. All I knew was that you were with the vampires and that I had no idea who I was with. I was alone and scared and I'm sorry I didn't trust you but you didn't fucking trust me either."

Silence fell once again the both of us retreating into our own thoughts. I bit at my thumb nail as I waited for my sister to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared too. Everything is changing so much. All these impossible things are real and I just... I wanted you to be separated from it. Not just for your sake but for mine. I needed someone normal. I just I couldn't handle it when I realised how deep in you really were."

There was a long pause. "I still don't like the idea of you rooting around in my brain though."

"I can't help hearing some of your thoughts. Trust me I wish I could but I promise I will stay out of your thoughts and do everything in my power to avoid them."

"No more lies?"

"No more lies." I agreed reaching out and hooking our pinky fingers together and at that moment the door finally came crashing down.

Rose pounded into the room. Elena and I jumped to our feet to fight back but she was too fast. Rose jumped at me, before I could even think to raise my stake, I was being thrown into the opposite wall, torn away from Elena. The impact was hard, forcing the air out of my lungs. I couldn't breath or move. Then Rose was on top of me. I closed my eyes and prayed that Elena would run. I knew I was about to die.

Suddenly Rose flew off me screaming. I had said I wouldn't look into Elena's thoughts but not her sight and so I used her eyes to show me what was happening. Rose was now advancing on my twin slowly, like a predator, ignoring me. Elena's makeshift stake was sticking out of her back, she must have stabbed Rose to save me.

I screamed, trying to distract the unhinged vampire as she got closer to Elena who was now trapped in the opposite corner of the room her weapon gone, but Rose ignored me. She was hungry for revenge.

Rose lunged forward at Elena and I screamed along with my twin as I watched from her eyes. I could feel Elena's pain rolling off her as Rose tore into her neck and began to drain her. Elenas agony was my agony. I could feel the life being sucked out of her.

"Don't you fucking touch her you rabid bitch." I roared finding the strength to hurling myself at the feeding vampire. Without hesitation I plunged the stake deep into Rose's back, forcing it through her heart. I felt her still and I pulled the dying vampire off my unconscious sister and held her in my arms, cradling her.

"I'm so sorry..." Rose managed to choke out, blood pooling in her throat as she died.

* * *

Damon Salvatore couldn't believe how idiotic he had been. Of course in hindsight leaving Elena and Evelyn with a dying Rose was a terrible idea, they had no idea how she would react to the venom. Jules had even told him that she would become delusional as dementia set in.

He had just checked his voicemail and heard the message Evelyn had left him. Her voice had sounded angry and fierce but underneath all of it Damon could hear the fear. Before the message was even over he had been in his car and racing home. Now the vampire was standing outside the boarding house. The door was hanging wide open, he could smell blood and the place was completely silent.

Damon followed the scent of blood. He walked slowly knowing whatever he found it would be too late to change. The closer he go to the source the slower his steps became. He didn't want to see this. The scent was strongest in Stefan's room. The door was hanging open and the scene shocked Damon as he stepped inside.

Elena was lying still, in a crumpled heap in the corner. For a moment fear griped Damon as he watched the stillness of her body but her heart beat was there, if a little weak. She was alive. Damon allowed himself to breathe again.

His eyes traveled from Elena to Evelyn, his friend. She was sitting in the center of the room covered in blood. In his friend arms lay Rose, dead. The tip of a stake was protruding out of her chest. Evelyn cradled the dead vampire against her chest rocking back and forth. She did not look up to Damon. Her eyes were fixed on the stake protruding out of Rose's chest. She hummed tunelessly to herself.

"Eve?" Damon asked. He kept his voice soft and quiet like someone talking to a scared child.

"No." She snapped, never taking her eyes off the stake buried in Rose's body. "You need to help Elena. I think she has a concussion. You should call Stefan."

"I will. But do you think I should take Rose first?" Damon's kept his voice steady and calm.

"No. I can't... I can't let go." Evelyn's voice broke, silent tears sliding down her face.

Damon stood still watching for a moment, unsure what he could do. Finally he decided to do as Evelyn commanded scooping Elena up and taking her downstairs to feed her some vampire blood and call Stefan to collect her. He left Evelyn upstairs with Rose. Damon wasn't sure if this was a good idea but he didn't know if she could move right now and Elena needed to heal.

Once Sefan had come to take Elena home, Damon went back up to deal with his friend.

She was in the exact same place he had left her, still cradling Rose, sitting in a pool of the vampire's blood.

"Eve, I need to get rid of the body and you need to get all that blood off you."

"I killed her Damon."

"I know."

Damon stepped forward slowly, as if his friend was a wild animal. Carefully he placed a hand on her back. When Evelyn didn't flinch away he used his other hand to push the dead vampire off her lap and gently pick Evelyn up, cradling her against his chest. After a moment Eve reacted to him. Pressing her face against his chest, sobbed raking her body as she thought of the life she had ended.


	13. 13 Gently Downwards

Hey all. I know it's been a while... I'm really sorry. I had my Leaving cert and family drama. Also I just found this chapter incredibly difficult to write. So please don't hate me. I know exactly where this story is going and what will happen so don't worry I won't abandon it. I have some big plans for poor Evelyn.

As always enjoy and please leave a little review to let me know wat you tink.

Disclaimer: TVD ain't mine. Just Ev.

* * *

 **Gently Downwards**

 _I watch the sun sink lower and lower. The sky is red and dripping blood. It covers everything. Hot and thick filling my lungs, choking me. Rose is standing before me. She is covered in the red blood. 'You will make the world bleed'. The sky is filled with faces, faces I have never seen. The faces are screaming. 'They will all die by your hand'. The world continues to bleed. My screams join theirs._

I woke to my own screams, my throat stinging. I must have been screaming for a while. A pair of big hands were on each of my shoulders, shaking me back to the real world.

"Shhhh Eve. It's okay. You're safe." Damon's voice floated down from above me. I could feel his cold body beside me, his dead mind reaching to me.

"Where am I?" My voice was thin and raspy. It hurt to talk.

"You're in my bed princess. I brought you down here last night to clean up then you fell asleep."

Last night. The memories hit me one after another. The fear, the screams, the pain. And Rose. She was dead, gone forever and it was all my fault. I had killed her. My hands shook as the memory of me driving the stake through her back into her heart hit me. I could almost feel it happening again and again as if on repeat in my head.

I began to claw at my skin, leaving painful scratches and torn flesh. I wanted out of my body. Even though I was clean I could still feel her blood on me. It covered me.

"Ev. Ev! Stop that, you're hurting yourself." Damon snapped grabbing my hands to stop me scratching.

I couldn't handle it, there was too much crashing down on me. I was a murderer. A killer. I could remember the exact moment she had died. I had felt her mind vanish. One second she had existed, I could feel the presence of her mind and then it was gone. She was gone. I had done that. I couldn't comprehend that. I needed to be distracted. I could feel her blood dripping off my skin. I wanted to claw it all away. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and run away.

I couldn't scratch myself so I began rocking back and forth banging my skull hard against the wooden headboard of Damon's bed. I needed a distraction and pain was the best distraction. I just wanted to bash the memories out of my mind. I just wanted to forget.

"Eve! For fuck sakes you're going to split your skull!" Damon shouted.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him so that I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything, there was no distraction now. No pain. I was hit once more by the memories. The sounds of Rose's apology as she choked on her own blood echoed in my ears. I could feel her body becoming still in my arms all over again while my sister's pain crashed into me, pushing me down. I sobbed violently, my body shaking, tears streaming down my face. Damon held me and rocked us both gently back and forth until sleep took me again.

* * *

 _He is back. The man from my dreams. I cannot see him but I know he is here, the pull inside me has finally stopped. 'killer, killer, killer.' He whispers in my ear, voice low and melodic. His breath is hot on my neck. 'No.' I whimper afraid that he is right. 'Open your eyes. Embrace it. Embrace yourself.' My eyes open and light burst. He is standing before me. The beautiful blond man. We are both covered in the red blood. He smiles._

When I woke up again I didn't scream. I didn't move. I lay still.

I recalled the dream I had just had. Was it a dream? A vision? Both? Maybe the man was right. Maybe I was a killer. I thought about Rose. It hurt to think about her not just because it forced me to recall my guilt and shame but also the power I had felt as I plunged the stake through her heart. It had filled me with more power, I had been stronger than ever. For once I had cracked the impenetrable walls of a vampire as Rose's memories leaked out while she died.

I had felt so strong as I killed her. It scared me, because some small part of me wanted to do it again. Feel that power again.

I rolled over in the bed searching for Damon, hoping he could take my mind of the heavy thoughts weighing me down, but to my surprise I found it empty.

"Damon?"

No response. I stretched out my mental probes to find that I was alone in this big house.

Sitting up slowly I took a moment to get my bearings. I knew I was in Damon's bed and that I was alone. He had washed me and I was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. I couldn't feel the sunlight that usually lit the vampire's room on my skin so I knew it was dark by now. Reaching out an arm, I fumbled around until my fingers came across my phone.

"Siri, what time is it?" I croaked out, my voice cracking and unsteady. I was informed by my phone it was almost midnight. I was about to ring Damon when I heard a door slam downstairs and felt the presence of a dead mind.

Fear bubbled up from the pit of my stomach as I thought of all the terrible things which had happened here. Maybe I was being paranoid, I mean two vampires did live here but the fear coursing through my veins told me differently. Pushing the blankets off me, I swung my legs off Damon's oversized bed and crept slowly towards the door. Before I left his room I took a strong wooden stake from one of Damon's many hiding places: behind a skirting board. I wanted to continue downstairs and face the possible intruder but the feeling of the smooth heavy wood in my small hands brought the memories I had been attempting to bury deep within myself to the surface of my mind in an angry flood and I was frozen in place as I watched Rose die in my arms all over again.

"Fuck!" I cried falling to my knees. I was unable to stay standing under the crushing weight of each memory. Mine were all mixed up with the ones which had leaked out of Rose's head as she died all of them mixed together in a confusing whirlpool of colors, sounds and emotion. I felt my sister's pain as well as Rose's. Flashes of light in a beautiful green countryside I did not recognise mixed with the image of Rose coughing up her own blood. Rose holding a baby boy in her arms weeping as life seeped out of him suddenly turned into me holding Rose watching her eyes as the life faded from them. The little boy and Rose had the same eyes. Now they are both Dead.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I cried out as new memories assaulted me and I curled into a ball on the floor of Damon's bedroom as if to protect myself from them. The stake clutched in my hand. The memory of pure power was forced back to me and I didn't want it. All I could remember was how good it felt to possess that much power. To be able to crack into a vampire's mind even if only for a few seconds. I made the pain of causing a death fade away. It scared me.

A pair of strong hands grabbed me and yanked me up and I was being pulled out of the memories and into the real world. I remembered the fear that had coursed through my veins only moments ago and I thrusted the stake I was still clutching in both hands forward with all my strength. It hit soft flesh and sunk deep hitting bone.

I was dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap as the vampire jumped away from me a strangled howl escaping from his chest.

"Fuck. Damon?" I cried out into the dark recognizing the voice.

"The one and only." My friend grunted back his voice straining in pain. I crawled towards him my hands reaching out until they found his hard chest and gently I eased up until I found the stake protruding out of his shoulder. Gripping it with one hand, the other pressed firmly against Damon's chest as an anchor I yanked the wooden stake out of his body all the while repeating. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." under my breath.

I began to cry. Tears flowing freely down my cheeks as I thought about what I had done to my friend. One of my closest friends. I could feel Damon's blood still warm on my hands. It reminded me of Rose's blood. It reminded me of the power spilling blood and death had brought.

"Hey now no crying Eve, it makes you ugly." Damon soothed and despite myself I started to giggle which soon turned into full blown belly laughter and next thing I knew I was throwing myself into the vampire's arms and he rocked me back and forth until my tears and my laughter subsided and all that could be heard were my quiet hiccups.

We stayed like that for longer than either of us would care to admit. Time slowed down and all that mattered was us. Two friends protecting each other in a world that seemed out to get us. A world that seemed hell bent on tearing us down. I clung to the vampire who I had known for barely any time at all and yet has become one of the most important people in my life. Funny how that happens.

I would have been happy to stay like that for the rest of time, content to ignore everything outside our bubble. Fuck the real world. Who needs it? But of course things never do go the way you want them to. The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled us away from each other and forced us back to reality as we untangled from one another and stood back up. I took a step away from Damon feeling a little awkward and waited for him to speak.

"Ehh I should get that. You head back to bed." The vampire coughed sounding as uncomfortable as I felt. Neither of us were big on emotion. Too much of it tended to cause us to run and hide.

I nodded and listened as Damon left and headed down the stairs. Now that I was alone again the feelings and memories Damon had been able to momentarily banish came rushing back to me but this time I was a little stronger. This time they did not consume me. This time I kept moving forward.

I was surprised to hear my uncle's mind from downstairs and even more surprised to notice Damon's reaction to him as I watched through John Gilbert's eyes from upstairs. There was no surprise in Damon's face, no confusion. The two men obviously knew each other.

I knew I shouldn't but curiosity soon got the better of me and quietly I followed the voices downstairs eavesdropping. I wanted to trust that Damon would come back to me after their talk and tell me everything but I didn't. He had broken my trust once before and as much as I wanted to go back I couldn't. So instead I crept down the stairs and stayed hidden from the two men. Reaching out with my mind I listened to what they were saying.

" _What the hell is that?" I heard Damon ask in my uncle's mind. His voice deadpan and unimpressed._

" _This is how you kill an original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart."_

My stomach plummeted as John mentioned killing the originals and my foot slipped causing me to stumble from my hiding place and land with a tud on the hard ground. I don't know why the mention of killing an original struck me. Heavy footsteps approached me and suddenly I was being pulled up into my uncle's arms.

"Evelyn? What are you doing here? Did Damon hurt you?"

"What! No!" Damon sounded indignant as he responded to my uncle. I said nothing but pulled myself out of John's arms, backing away from the men. I could hear them yelling at eachother about me but the words were muffled. All of my concentration was focused on John's thoughts. They weren't right. The way his mind reached out to me. The way he wanted to hold me.

 _Daughter. Child. Damon. Past._

I didn't understand these thoughts. Why was John even thinking like this? What was even the truth anymore?

"Are you my father?" My voice was quiet but it cut through the loud men like a knife.

I didn't even need to look inside John's mind, their silence told me everything I needed to know.

"Who else knows?" I asked the question but the minute it left my lips I felt like an idiot. Of course everyone knew. Only I had been kept in the dark. I was always in the dark.

I didn't wait for their response. I didn't want their excuses or their comfort. I had been lied to. Again. I turned and ran upstairs. I could hear Damon follow. John stood where he was. His mind was full of confusion and regret.

"Evelyn wait.."

"Fuck off Damon!" I yelled slamming his bedroom door behind me. He didn't follow but he stood outside right behind the door. Waiting for me to change my mind and let him in. I wouldn't. I had been betrayed enough.

Everyone I knew had lied to me. Even my own parents. Adopted parents? It was too much. The dead haunted me and I hated them. My hatred weighed me down. It crippled me. I need to escape.

I grabbed my phone and called the first person who came to mind. Vicki Donovan, she was always up to party no questions asked and she always knew how to get her hands on something good. Of course her phone ran out and I suddenly remembered that she was dead.

I threw my useless phone against the wall, tears falling silently down my face as I thought of all the dead. Vicki and countless others from school. Kids I had grown up with. My parents, or adopted parents I guess, dead too. I should have died. Twice now I had been denied what was rightfully mine. I had escaped a watery grave first and Elena had saved me from myself the second time. I would not fail again.

I should be dead. That was all I could concentrate on. My breathing was erratic and my chest felt tight like I was being suffocated. I collapsed onto the floor, feeling lost and alone. Everyone had lied to me. Every single person. Even Damon had lied about my parents. He had clearly known.

With shaking hands I picked up my phone I had hurled against the wall. It was cracked but still worked fine. I needed to get out of here, far away from everyone who had lied to me. I needed a distraction. A distraction. I suddenly knew exactly who to call.

"Jamie?" I asked the minute he picked up.

"Yea?" A man's voice crackled back over the line heavy with sleep.

"It's me Evelyn. I need a favour."

"Ev!" Jamie's voice perked with recognition. "Name it. I still owe you one."

"Pick me up from the Salvatore boarding house and bring me enough drugs to tranquilize a horse."

"Glad to see you're still like your old self." The man on the end of the line replied with a chuckle. "You want anything in particular?"

"Ketamine, LSD, DMT. Whatever you have it doesn't matter, just bring lots." I snapped back and hung up.

I began to rummage around Damon's room focusing on the next task at hand. As long as I kept busy I wouldn't have time to dwell on all the fucked up things that had happened. Like the fact that John was my birth father. I shook my head violently in an attempt to forget that particular nugget of information. ]

Finally I found one of Damon's many leather jackets and slipped it on along with a pair of thick woolly socks. I had no shoes. I couldn't see myself obviously but I knew I must look like a maniac dressed in a pair of men's boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt covered by a leather jacket which engulfed me and nothing on my feet but a pair of socks. I could feel my air frizzy around my head and my eyes must have looked dead with the lack of sleep.

I didn't care how I looked though. At one point it would have been one of my main priorities. I couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the girl I had been. In many ways I was still that girl I guess. I could not claim to have been totally changed by my experiences. Now I was just a more hardened, more cynical version of that girl. I was a version who had seen first the terrible things that could happen in this world and I had learnt that it doesn't get better. I had grown into someone who could give up easier. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. All I knew was that I had taken too many hits. A girl could only get knocked down so many times before she stopped trying to get back up. That's it. I was just a girl. A girl who had been forced to endure too much hardship and could barely stand under the weight of her own crushing hopelessness.

I wanted to collapse but I was a girl with a plan so instead I grabbed my smashed phone and marched out of Damon's bedroom. Jamie should be here any moment now and I couldn't stand to be in this house full of liars for a moment more.

"Fuck off." I growled as I slammed the door open and Damon, who had been pleading with me from outside, stumbled backwards.

"Ev. Just listen to me. I didn't know. I presumed you knew about John. It didn't even cross my mind that you wouldn't have known." Damon rambled on trying to get me to stop and listen.

"Fuck off." I said again louder than before as I swept past Damon and headed down the stairs. " I told you I didn't trust you Damon. Not after you forgot me. I don't trust you this time."

I stormed past John who had not moved from his spot at the bottom of the stairs and into the sitting room beelining towards the liquor cabinet.

"You know I wouldn't betray you like that."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Ima say it one more time cus you don't seem to be able to get it through your thick skull. _Fuck Off!_ "

"But Ev-"

Unwilling to listen to anymore of Damon's incessant excuses I grabbed one of the bottles from the liquor cabinet I was currently raiding and threw it in the direction of the vampires voice, smiling a little as I heard the sound of shattering glass accompanied by small groan of pain. I silently hoped that I had thrown one of the older and more expensive bottles which my friend prized so much.

A loud beep sounded from outside and I sensed the two men looking up in confusion. I grabbed the closest bottle of liquor I could, not caring what it was and made my way to the door.

"Ev wait! Who's that? Where are you going?"

"None of your business and anywhere that's not here." I snapped back eager to leave this evening behind. However as I reached for the door handle my arm was caught in a vice grip. I whipped out my mental probably expecting to it Damon's dead mind but was instead met with John.

"Get off me you old freak." I growled trying to pry his hands off me so I could escape into the night.

"No. Evelyn I know you are confused and angry right now but you are not going anywhere without me. I am your father and I will not have you running around in the night with some troublemaker as a way of getting back at me."

I looked up at John in absolute awe of how one man could be so thick.

"You are not my father. You have no right to that word. Greyson was my father. All you are and will ever be to me is a creepy uncle no one wants around. You are nothing more to me then the sperm bank which I came from. Me leaving to galavant with troublemakers tonight has more to do with myself than you. You are nothing to me John."

With those words I managed to reef myself out of John's grip and escape from the boarding house into the driveway where Jamie was waiting for me in his car. I used his mind to help guide me as I jumped into the passenger seat.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." I said once the car door had shut behind me, scared that Damon or John might come out after me at any moment and drag me kicking and screaming back to that bloody house. Jamie didn't wait to be told again and the car screeched out of the driveway heading towards the town's border.

It was silent in the car apart from the low buzz of Jamie's thoughts but I could tune them out easily enough. The car was warm and dry and smelt like stale cigarettes. It was just as I remembered it.

Jamie was almost exactly the same as I remembered him too, albeit a little older. When we had first met, he was a high school dropout who was dealing drugs. He was a person to call when you were in a bind and needed something to help pull you through. He had a knack for getting whatever drugs you wanted and he didn't ask questions. As Jamie would always say in is carefree voice ' _all money is good money'._ I smiled at the memory.

"Where do you wanna go my dude?"

"Just drop me down to the falls man. And for real, thank you for that you really saved my ass."

"It's no bother hermano. You got me out of a couple tight spots in my time it's the least I could do... That shit looked heavy though. Are you alright?"

I nodded and said nothing. Jamie didn't press the matter, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. In a matter of minutes we were pulling up to the falls. Once the car was stopped Jamie turned to me and placed a small plastic bag in my hands.

"This is the best shit I could grab on such short notice but it's pretty good. I know what you like."

"How much do I owe you?"

"No charge man. You look like you need it."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "That bad huh? You are the worst drug dealer ever giving away your shit for free."

"Man you have bought so much off me over the years you practically paid my mortgage. I think I can let it slide once."

I nodded my thanks and stepped out of the car but before I could, Jamie reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay out here by yourself?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm meetin Caroline out here." I lied sensing the man's trepidation.

"Nice. It's exactly like old times so." Jamie laughed. "Make sure you two use protection."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing and Jamie sped off in his car. I stood silently listening with my mind until I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. I couldn't hear any thoughts out here. It was completely silent in my head, for once. The only sounds around me were real and solid. The pitter patter of small animals, the cry of an owl and the steady rush of the falls. It was heaven.

I made my way carefully down towards the noise of the water. The pathway was littered with plant debris and I had to take it slow without my sight or anyone else's to guide me.

Finally I made it to the water's edge. I could feel my feet sinking slightly into the soggy earth beneath me and the sound of the waterfall had turned from a distant cry into an all out roar. Goosebumps raised along my skin as the misty spray from the falls left tiny droplets clinging to me.

I found a large flat boulder and perched myself on top finally turning my attention to the contents of the small plastic bag still clutched tightly in my fist. With a gentle touch I felt around insid. A slow smile broke across my face as I pulled out a flimsy tab of paper. LSD. This was exactly what I needed. Something to take me out of this reality which I had become trapped in.

I popped the tab under my tongue and lay back as I waited for it to dissolve. I popped my hands behind my head as a cushion and opened my eyes as wide as I could pretending I could see the stars. I tried to put all thoughts of my family and Damon and all the lies out of my head but the thoughts managed to creep back in every time I banished them. They whispered to me and fanned the flames of all my doubts.

 _You're not good enough. You never were. Who would want someone like you broken beyond repair when they could have Elena instead._

Tears slipped silently down my cheeks.

 _You are a killer. You enjoyed it. You want to do it again. Monster. Monster. Monster. If Jeremy knew what you did he would hate you. If Miranda and Greyson could see you now they would be so ashamed._

 _They are all liers. They have never told you the truth, not once in your life. Everything you grew up believing was a lie. Vampires are real. You are evil. Your parents are not who they claimed to be. No one is, not anymore._

I have no idea how long I spent lying there in the darkness as voices whispered all of my worst fears to me, I began to lose all sense of time. However slowly I was being pulled back into my body as a voice called my name. It sounded so real, not like the whispers in my head.

I pulled myself up off the rock. My body felt heavy, like I was under water. Like I was rediscovering each limb again and wasn't quite sure how to work them.

" _Evelyn."_

The voice called again. It came from somewhere behind me and I could hear the urgency in her call. I didn't know who she was but she needed me.

I began to run in the direction of the woman's voice. I fell many times on the roots and branches that littered the forest floor but each time I pulled myself up. A small part of me knew I was in pain. I could feel blood trickling over my skin but I could not find the pain. It was hidden. My bare feet hit off the ground and their rhythmic thumping drove me forward as I stumbled through the forest. It became an erratic music which followed me as I ran.

" _Evelyn._ "

I continued to run. Faster and faster still. My steps were becoming surer and surer even though I could not see. Or could I? In the constant darkness that was my blind exsistense I was beginning to see snatces of colour and dark shapes. Trees? I saw them vivid and true as though with my own eyes not the eyes of another. My vision was still dark but I kept catching the smallest of glances of blurred trees and bursts of light.

" _Evelyn._ "

I was laughing manically now. I felt like a wild thing. I was one with the forest, I understood it and it understood me. The voice was drawing closer still. The hunt was coming to a climax. I barred my teeth and ran faster still. I fell again but felt nothing and continued. The trees I could see blurred as I ran by them with such speed. I felt like a lion. I was in the hunt.

" _Evelyn._ "

Her voice was so close now. Suddenly the world shifted around me. My bare feet no longer sinking into the mossy forest floor. There was gravel under me digging and tearing into the flesh of my feet. I paid it no mind and left red footprints behind me.

" _Evelyn._ "

Suddenly everything came into focus. As if an invisible light had been switched on I could see everything. It was so sharp and real. My eyes burned as they tried to adjust fast enough. I was at Wickery Bridge. Everything was so perfect and new. Not like the last time I had seen it.

"Evelyn."

Our eyes met and everything went silent. I couldn't hear my labored breaths or the erratic thud of my heartbeat. All of my focus, my attention was fixed on her. Rose.

She was leaning with her back against the railing of the bridge, right were our car had once skidded through and flown into the air. She watched me, green eyes trained on my black ones. My eyes fell from hers to the wooden tip of a stake protruding out the front of her chest. Blood dripped steadily down her front and puddled around her feet.

I walked towards her. I didn't want to but my feet pulled me.

"You are dead."

"Yes." Rose's face twisted into a bitter smile. "You killed me."

I stopped walking, we now stood only centimeters apart. My toes were soaking in the pool of her blood, mixing with my own. I could feel her stillness. She was dead.

"How are you here?" I asked. My voice didn't sound like my own. It sounded like a strangers.

"I never left."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She spat at me a sudden rage ignited inside her. "Do not mock me with fake apologies. You enjoyed it. I saw it in your eyes. You felt power like never before when you stole my life. Once your kind gets a taste for it they can't be stopped. You will kill again."

I stumbled back from the dead vampire as if I had been pushed and suddenly everything was dark again. I blinked rapidly trying to get it back, my sight. Trying to escape the crushing darkness I had been thrown back into. The truth in her words felt like a physical blow to the stomach and I double over with the pain of it. Falling to my knees. Helpless in this swelling darkness.

"I hate you." Rose whispered in my ear. I reached out to her but she was gone. I couldn't see but I knew I was alone once again. Just me and the darkness.

I crawled forward until I reached the barrier Rose had leaned on. The one my parents car had smashed through almost a year previous. I used it to pull myself up. The pain was all over me now it pressed in on me from every side. I could barely breath through it.

I could hear the water lapping gently underneath me. It was hard to comprehend the violence that had occurred here. I carried it with me everyday. The loss of my sight. The pain of my parents deaths. The pain of the lies. The pain of the truth.

I felt the pull in my stomach as I stood on this god forsaken bridge. It had plagued me since I had first dreamt about the blond man who reveled in the blood I spilled. I somehow knew if I followed the pull it would lead me to him but I was terrified to find him. I was terrified to see what I might become if I allowed myself to be free.

It was too much.

Everything that had happened since the accident had been nothing but pain and heartbreak. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. All I had was myself and I was broken beyond repair. I was crazy. Unreliable.

I knew what I had to do. The only thing I could think to do anymore. I climbed shakily over the railing on the side of the bridge and stood on the ledge staring at nothing. I needed to end it and what place was better than the spot I should have died the first time. By killing myself now I was making everything right again. I should have died with my parents. All the bad things that had happened since then was because I hadn't died. It was all my fault. Well now I would make it right.

My toes were hanging off the edge. I put one foot out over the ledge and felt the cool breeze rush up my leg. The water was just as calm as always. Would it be quick I wondered or would it take me a long time to drown. Would I be awake? Had my parents been awake?

I took one last breath. Filling my lungs for the last time-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jumped a little and nearly lost my balance as my phone pierced through the silence of this quiet night. As I steadied myself on the ledge, I answered without thinking.

"Ev! Where are you?"

"Damon?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"I want to know your safe Evelyn. God damnit! Where are you!?" Damon shouted down the phone to me and I cringed as his loud words rang in my ear.

"Why do you care?"

"Jesus Ev of course I care. I promise you I didn't lie to you. I didn't know no one had told you about John! I promised I wouldn't break your trust again. I swore to you."

"I believe you Damon." I sighed down the line. "But it doesn't matter now. I know what I have to do."

"What are you talkin about? Where are you?"

I stood still for a moment taking in all the sounds, the smells, the feelings around me. This is where my life had both ended and begun a year ago. It seemed like the best place for me to leave this world was right here, next to my parents. I hoped they could forgive me.

"Wickery Bridge. I'm at Wickery Bridge. Where it all began."

I didn't wait for Damon's answer, I didn't wait for anything this time. I threw my phone and it landed with a crack on the road behind me. Opening my unseeing eyes I stepped forward off the ledge falling down down down. I whispered a quiet goodbye. I felt nothing.

I saw the blond man from my dreams flash in my mind. He looked scared. But then I hit the water and then there was nothing.


	14. All Goes Wrong

Hey all. So this was a difficult chapter to write and a very emotional one. It deals with the fallout that people face when someone they love attempts to die by suicide. I want to just say that this may be triggering for some as it mentions suicide and the effect it can have on the people around that.

I have to say that this is personal to me, what I have written here is something which I have personal experience with. I am not going to go into why or how it's not important for you to know that. The reason I am saying this is just to let you know that what I have written is not everyone's experience but it is drawn from some of my own. This is not a subject to be taken lightly. Stay safe and watch out for each other x

* * *

All Goes Wrong

In the dead of night, Niklaus Mikaelson stood by a great river. He had no idea how he had come to be here but he knew that this was where he should be. The terrible pull in his stomach the one which had plagued him for the last few weeks was finally calming.

This place reminded him of a time in his past but he could not place the memory. A thousand years created more than a thousand memories and even a vampire, an original vampire, began to lose track of them all after a while.

A sob slashed through the silence of the night and interrupted the vampire's musings. It sounded foreign in this peaceful place. Klaus frowned, he did not like for his thoughts to be interrupted, someone was going to die by his hand tonight. He followed the cry upstream for some time until he came to a bridge. It was not the bridge that made him stop but the tiny creature that stood on it.

She stood on the very edge of the bridge. Her small toes curled over the edge and one arm braced against the railing behind her the other held a phone to her ear. Niklaus did not listen to her words, he was too absorbed in her presence.

She was a tiny delicate looking creature dressed like a fat homeless man, but her disheveled appearance did not hide her from Klaus. He would have known that face anywhere. It was the face of Katerina and Tatia. She was the new doppelganger and she could lift his curse, she could make him whole again.

Before Klaus could step forward and claim his prize the clouds parted and the moonlight hit her face and Klaus's heart stopped. He would have known that face anywhere but the eyes. They were not the eyes of the doppelgangers. Black as coal and sparkling in the moonlight, there was no denying that this tiny creature was not one of the doppelgangers.

Klaus should have felt hopeless and lost, he had not found the answer to his curse but instead the original vampire felt nothing but peace. The moment he had looked into her eyes the pull in his stomach had died. Everything around him apart from the girl faded. All that existed was the two of them.

Her face held a look of profound emptiness, however, he sensed small hints of fear, possibly fear she couldn't even feel herself. She looked like a fallen angel with her bruised and battered body, sad empty eyes and the halo of moonlight that surrounded her.

It took only a split second, less than a blink of an eye. Klaus knew he should have expected it but it took him completely by surprise and knocked all the breath out of him. The girl, his tiny fallen angel took a step forward and fell, disappearing into the inky nothingness of the fast flowing river.

The original vampire tried to run to her but he couldn't and the more he tried the slower he became. It was as if he was trapped in cement. He felt heavy and slow and unless. Klaus felt human for the first time in a long time. Slowly the scene around him began to melt like snow on a spring day until eventually he was left alone in the void.

"No. Fuck." Klaus yelled as he sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. It took the original vampire a moment to realise that he wasn't on a river bank watching a young woman fall to her death beneath the icy waters, he was in his apartment on the outskirts of Cairo, Egypt.

Klaus looked out the window and saw the river Nile, one of the largest and most beautiful in the world. It's waters glistened in the bright morning sun and filled him with dread. The pull in his stomach that had plagued him for the last few weeks was suddenly gone. Did that mean whatever it had been pulling him towards was gone too?

That dream, it had felt too real. And that girl she had seemed so important. Is that who he had been moving toward for the past week? Why was the pull gone? Had she really jumped from that bridge and was she now drowning under the freezing water?

The real question, for which Klaus had no answers was, why did the death of one girl bother him so much?

* * *

Damon Salvatore drove faster than he ever had, faster than he ever believed his poor Camaro could go. When he reached the bridge and slammed the brakes he thought the whole car might flip with the force but in that moment he would have barely noticed. He was too focused on the cracked phoned lying on the road, Evelyn's phone.

Damon felt the pit in his stomach deepen as he jumped from his car screaming his friend's name. There was no response, the night was quiet and calm. Nothing like the world around him which was falling apart.

It took Damon only moments for it all to click into place. " _I'm at Wickery Bridge. Where it all began."_ Her words echoed in Damon's mind, filling him with dread. She had jumped, he was certain.

With his enhanced speed, it took Damon mere seconds to run to the edge of the bridge and dive headfirst into the water. It was dark underneath the surface, it looked almost like another world but this was what Damon's eyes were made for. It took him only 47 seconds to find her in the watery hell, but he feared the worst. Could he have been too late? Her face was pale, her eyes closed and her fingers and lips were turning blue. She looked so still.

Damon dragged his best friend out of the icy water and back up to the bridge. He didn't want to check her pulse, he already knew the answer it would hold, he could not hear her heartbeat. Still, he needed to check. To know for sure, maybe his ears were getting weak in his old age. But with two fingers on his best friend delicate neck, there was no way to doubt Evelyn's heart was not beating. Her lungs were not filling. She was dead.

"No. Dammit Ev you do not get to die on me! You selfish prick!" He shouted in her face all ability to be rational vanishing.

Damon bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips, trying to force the hot blood down her throat but it did nothing. Her face was still pale, her lips still blue, her heart stayed still and her lungs would not draw breath.

"Why won't it fucking work!?" Damon yelled out into the night. "No. Shut up Damon. Time for plan B. What's plan B!?"

The vampire looked wildly around for something, anything to save his friend. What his eyes landed on was Evelyn's smashed phone lying beside them, the one which had clued him in the first place. The vampire grabbed it and almost cried when he saw it still worked. Without wasting any more time he called up the hospital.

"Hello? Hello? I...I need an ambulance to Wickery Bridge. My friend... she... she's not breathing. She jumped off the bridge. You need to get here now."

Damon dropped the phone once he had said what he needed to say. The pit in his stomach was getting deeper and deeper with every passing moment because with every passing moment Evelyn was slipping further and further away and there was less and less of a chance of her ever coming back.

For the first time in a long time, Damon Salvatore felt weak and useless. In that moment, there was nothing more that scared the vampire than his friend who looked so small and fragile lying in the road as the life drained out of her.

"Dammit Damon! Stop being a little bitch and save her." The vampire told himself firmly. This was not the first time he had faced friends on the brink of death, he had been to war. More than once. He had watched men die but he had also learned how to stop men from dying.

Damon placed his hands in the center of Evelyn's chest and began to press down, again and again pumping the blood through her body. Her skin was freezing and she was turning blue but Damon didn't stop. He was the only thing standing between this girl and death.

It seemed so strange to Damon. He had killed hundreds, probably thousands of humans throughout his lifetime and now he was fighting so hard to save this one. This annoying, grumpy and generally difficult to be around little person. They had barely known each other a month and yet Damon had never felt a kinship like this in any other person, not even his brother. She was the same as him. They were linked. She couldn't die. She was the best friend he could ever have.

Damon brought his lips to hers, as he had done so many times before, and blew all the air he could from his lungs into hers. He watched her chest rise as it filled with his air. Her lips were cold and blue but still just as soft as always. It was funny how usually when people touch lips, when they would press their lips against each other it was in moments of intense life and liveliness. Pure awareness. It seemed so alien right now that he had once kissed these lips, fought with these lips and understood these lips.

Damon shook his head clearing away these thoughts. Now was not the time to have an existential crisis, now was the time to focus. He kept pumping Evelyn's chest steadily flushing blood through her system and he continued to fill her lungs with air giving her the oxygen she could not give herself.

Damon lost touch with everything. He had no idea how long he had been attempting to resuscitate his friend. He couldn't form coherent thoughts at this point. It was like he was underwater, everything around him was muffled and dark and nothing really made sense. He couldn't even look at Evelyn's face anymore.

"Sir? Sir! We need to take it from here." Damon almost jumped, which was not something Damon did regularly, as a paramedic grasped his arm. He wanted to rip the man's hand off, he wanted to be left alone but Damon knew he could do nothing for Evelyn now, not this time, so he stepped aside and allowed the paramedics to haul his tiny friend onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Damon followed, not quite able to comprehend the situation.

He sat silently in the corner of the ambulance and watched as the paramedics cut open Evelyn's top. Actually, it was his top. Damon didn't understand why his brain made that distinction but it seemed important. Once she was exposed they placed defibrillator pads on her. All the wires made her look smaller than before. In the sterile environment with its fluorescent lighting, her lips were such a vivid color of blue. Damon could even make out all the veins in her eyelids.

"Charge the defibrillator to 100. Clear."

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert had almost lost Evelyn twice. Once, when she had been in the car crash that killed their parents and then two months after that when she had used a razor blade to slice open her own wrists. Each time had felt surreal and this time was no different.

He sat silently in Jenna's car. He was driving. Jenna was in the passenger seat, she was shaking too hard to drive. Five minutes ago she had gotten off the phone with a doctor from the local hospital. According to him, Evelyn had been found in the river by one of her friends, she was ID'ed at the scene and was currently being rushed to the hospital.

The doctor had not said anything about the condition she was in, all he had said was that the paramedics were doing their best and that he would too. Jeremy knew what that meant. That's what the doctors had said when his parents were brought into the hospital, that they were trying their best, that they were doing everything in their power. It just meant that they were probably already dead.

He felt empty. Nothing felt real anymore. Not the phone call, nor Jenna crying, nor his own feelings. He couldn't quite comprehend any of it. It felt like he was floating from one disaster to the next with absolutely no control over any of it.

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later. The same hospital his father had worked in for almost twenty years. The same hospital both of his parents had been pronounced dead in. This place held so many barbed memories for him but right now he felt the sting of none of them.

Jeremy pulled up to the main entrance and both he and Jenna ran inside. Mystic Falls was a small town with a small town mentality. Everyone knew everyone here. The minute they ran into the place all the nurse's eyes lit up with recognition. He didn't have to say anything, one of the older nurses told him that Evelyn had just been brought in and they were working on her down in the ER right now. No one tried to stop him when he started to run off in that direction. No one had the heart to.

It took Jeramy just over a minute to reach the Emergency Room, he had been visiting this hospital since he was a child. Jenna came panting in two seconds behind him. Elena was already there. Jeremy didn't know how she got to the hospital before them, it didn't matter. The minute she saw him, Elena fell into Jeremy's arms, unable to support herself.

Jeremy held onto his sister just as much for his own sake as for hers. He needed the support as badly as she did.

"Charge again to 300. Clear."

There she was. Evelyn. His big sister. She didn't look very big right now. Her body rose off the gurney as the doctors shot another round of electricity into her body hoping that this one would start her heart.

"Push ten more of eppie. How long has this girl been down for?!"

Her heart wasn't working. She wasn't alive. Could they even bring her back at this point? Jeremy was no idiot he knew that after 3 minutes without oxygen your brain cells started to die and every minute after that you lose 10% of your brain function. His father was a doctor, all of this was drilled into him since birth, although right now he wished it wasn't. Ignorance really was bliss. Even if the doctors could revive her at this point would there be anything left of her? Would she just be an empty shell at that point?

"She's been down for almost ten minutes at this point Doctor."

"I know Doreen, but this is Grayson's little girl. We have to put up a fight for her."

The nurse nodded and continued to ventilate Evelyn. Jeremy watched them intently. It was clear most of the staff had already begun to lose hope.

"I can't watch this." Elena choked out, rushing to the door. Jeremy wished he could follow her but his feet were glued to the ground and his eyes to Evelyn. He was still waiting for all of this to seem real.

* * *

Elena and Evelyn had always been opposites since as far back as Elena could recall. They were never the type of twins that seemed to be the exact same person. You could always tell who was who the moment one of them opened their mouth. It had always united them, they may not have been very similar but their differences had complemented each other, they had balanced each other out. They had always been the perfect team.

It was after their parents died that these difference, the ones that had made them such a solid team in the past, began to tear them apart in the end. They dealt with their pain in different ways and it pulled them further apart and tore them up inside until it eventually hurt to be near one another. They would just reopen the still raw wounds.

Elena watched from her younger brother's arms as the Doctors tried, and failed, to resuscitate Evelyn. Elena couldn't even stand, the only reason she was upright at all was because of Jeremy's support. How had it come to be that Jeremy was the one protecting her? It was supposed to be the other way around she was supposed to protect him, she was the big sister.

She was Evelyn's big sister too. She should have protected her too. But how do you protect someone from themselves? From their own demons? Elena couldn't protect anyone anymore. Not even herself.

"I can't watch this." Elena heard herself choke out, her feet were already pulling her away from her sister's bedside, running in the opposite direction, running as far away as they could. Funny that was something Evelyn did. She always ran away from her problems, it's what got her here and now Elena was doing the same. After all those years of being opposites maybe it would take her twins death for Elena to realise that they could be the same on occasion. Just never when it mattered. Always when it was too late.

Guilt swam up inside Elena's chest as she ran down the fluorescent corridor, under flickering lights. She ran to the main doors and burst outside into the cold night air, gulping it down thirstily.

The cool air helped to calm her mind but her body still shook with the shock and her quivering legs could not support her weight as Elena collapsed onto the stony ground.

"Rough night?"

"Damon?" Elena gawked at the vampire who had materialised before her, bourbon bottle in one hand and a detached gaze to penetrate her very soul. "How did you have enough time to get Evelyn to the hospital and then get a drink?"

"I never leave home without it." He said trying to sound nonchalant but his voice cracked at the end and it didn't quite carry. Elena shook her head, blinking back tears.

"You want some?"

Elena, who usually tried to keep a disapproving distance from the vampires antics, could only nod and accept the half empty bottle gladly this time. The alcohol stung as it sloshed down her throat but it helped her body to calm down. She released a sigh and leaned back against the building before taking another swig.

"How's she doing? I can't bring myself to go back in there and find out." The fear in the vampire's voice was hard to catch but Elena still noticed it in the subtle tense of his jaw and the flicker behind his eyes.

She said nothing but took a longer deeper swig from the bottle. Damon didn't need to be told. As the realisation hit him, he stifled a moan and sank down onto the ground beside her taking the bottle back for a swig of his own.

"I think this is my fault." Damon finally acknowledged. His voice cracked a little with each word. "She was really messed up after what she did to Rose and then when she heard John's thoughts and she realised that he was her dad... I should have stopped her. I shouldn't have let her go off. This is my fault."

Elena watched the vampire for a few moments in silence. She couldn't see his face now as he had buried it in his hands. It was almost as if he was crying. It seemed strange to her that Damon felt such guilt. It didn't stand up to how she knew him to be. Aloof and uncaring. As much as she wanted to blame him, to have someone to blame, Elena knew the truth. No one could be blamed for this. Evelyn was sick, she was mentally ill. Jenna had pretended that she was better, hell Elena had too, they all had. But Evelyn wasn't better, she was still depressed and suicidal, she had just become better at hiding it. No one was to blame for this. It would have been so much easier if Elena could simply point a finger and apply blame to Damon, or anyone for that matter. But there was no one to blame.

"It's not your fault Damon." Elena finally acknowledged him. Her voice was steady and calm despite everything. "She was still depressed and suicidal, it's just that no one wanted to face it. You couldn't have know that she would do this. She was always going to find out about John. You did nothing wrong. This is not on you."

Damon looked up and met her eyes. His were red and raw and full of unshed tears, just like hers. The vampire reached out to the doppelganger and pulled her into his arms. Elena accepted his comfort for once, without guilt. In that moment she needed him and he needed her. They sat together on the cold tarmac of the hospital's car park, tangled up in each others arms, silently hoping that the worse would not come to pass. Both of their minds on Evelyn as the doctors fought to pull her back from the clutches of deaths hungry claws.

* * *

PSA: The way in which I described Damon doing CPR is not the correct way to administer CPR please do not take it as fact. I am a qualified lifeguard but Damon is not and I didn't think the character would know perfect CPR. Also I was more interested in getting into the emotional aspect of it. Just a little FYI if someone has suffered a drowning you begin with two breaths instead of compressions and do not fill the lungs fully, as it can damage organs. The compressions to breaths ratio should be 30:2. This is life-saving stuff and I recommend everyone do a first aid class so that you can do a better job then Damon if you ever have to.


End file.
